


The Identity

by qkio_mew



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qkio_mew/pseuds/qkio_mew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebuah kecelakaan telah merenggut memory masa laluku. Tidak ada identitas, tidak ada keluarga yang mencariku.. Apa lagi yang bisa kuharapkan dari hidup ini? Disaat keputusasaan menyelimutiku, mereka datang menyokong kekosongan jiwaku. Bukan hanya memberiku harapan hidup, mereka juga memberiku nama.. 'Fujiiru' (cahaya ungu).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My name is Fujiiru

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer ; Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite

Chapter 1

Sebuah mobil keluarga berwarna putih melaju konstan dibawah deraian air hujan. Kabut tipis turut menambah pekatnya malam. Jalanan begitu sepi, riuhnya kotapun sudah tertinggal cukup jauh dibelakang. Senyum simpul terkembang dari wajah seorang pria paruh baya yang sesekali melirik wajah tidur kedua putri kembarnya di kursi belakang melalui kaca spion. Mata pria itu kini berpindah pada selembar foto keluarga miliknya yang menempel tidak jauh dari cermin berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut. Foto yang tampak lebih muda 15 tahun dari dirinya yang sekarang. Di foto tersebut ia duduk memangku anak sulungnya, seorang anak laki-laki bersurai orange. Disebelahnya, duduk seorang wanita cantik bersurai coklat terang sedang menggendong dua bayi kembar mereka.  
"Lihatlah Masaki.. Mereka tumbuh dengan cepat" pria itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada lintasan yang semakin berkabut. Tunggu.. Ini bukan kabut, partikel-partikel putih ini lebih mirip gumpalan asap. Ayah dari kembar non-identik ini memperlambat laju kereta besi miliknya. Matanya seketika melebar setelah korneanya menangkap sebuah sedan merah terbalik di sisi jalan. Gumpalan asap yang tadi dilihatnya berasal dari kap mobil yang terbuka. Ban mobil berdecit seiring diinjaknya rem secara mendadak.

"Oyaji.. Sudah sampai ya?" seorang anak perempuannya terbangun. Sedikit mengucek matanya yang masih malas terbuka, gadis bersurai hitam itu mendapati ayahnya sedang berusaha mengeluarkan seseorang dari dalam mobil yang diduga adalah korban kecelakaan.  
"KARIN, CEPAT AMBIL PERALATANKU!!" perintah sang ayah yang terlihat panik.

===000===

Berkas-berkas mentari pagi menyirami wajah seorang wanita muda bersurai hitam malam. Iris violetnya menatap kosong keluar jendela. Ia duduk bersandar di ujung tempat tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi kakinya. Balutan perban begitu lekat menempel di kening dan tangan kiri wanita berkulit putih porselen ini.

"Waaaah nee chan sudah siuman! Syukurlah.." tingkah girang seorang gadis bersurai coklat yang baru saja datang menjenguknya samasekali tidak mengusik perhatian wanita tersebut dari ketertarikannya menentang matahari.  
"Bagaimana perasaanmu nee chan?" gadis itu mendekat, duduk di kursi yang disediakan tepat disebelah tempat tidur. Tidak ada jawaban ataupun respon yang berarti. Wanita itu lebih memilih diam tak bergeming nyaris tanpa ekspresi.  
"Ng.. Apa nee chan lapar? Tunggulah, akan ku ambilkan sarapan"  
"Dimana ini?" akhirnya wanita di tempat tidur itu membuka suara walau matanya masih betah menatap nanar ke jendela, niat sang gadis untuk beranjak pergipun diurungkan sejenak.  
"Ah.. Jangan khawatir, Nee chan berada di klinik keluarga kami, klinik keluarga Kurosaki. Perkenalkan, aku Kurosaki Yuzu, nama nee chan siapa?" kening wanita tersebut mengkerut, alisnya saling beradu.  
"Nama.."  
"Iya, kalau boleh tahu nama nee chan siapa?" mendadak tangan wanita itu meremas kepalanya.  
"Nama... Nama... Aku.. Namaku.." mata violet yang tadi terlihat kosong kini ditutup rapat.  
"Nee chan..." raut wajah Yuzu berubah cemas.  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA..!!!!" kepala keluarga Kurosaki dan Karin, anaknya berlari mendatangi kamar dimana teriakan histeris itu berasal.  
"Yuzu ada apa?!"  
"Oyaji san.. Karin chan.." pemilik klinik Kurosaki itu menghampiri pasiennya yang terlihat kacau-masih-memegangi kepalanya. Dagunya bersandar pada lututnya yang ditekuk.  
"Da.. Daijoubu?"  
"Katakan.." perlahan tangan kanan wanita itu memegang jas putih sang dokter.  
"Aku.. Siapa..? TOLONG KATAKAN SIAPA NAMAKUUU!!" trio Kurosaki terbelalak kaget, wanita yang mereka selamatkan semalam kehilangan ingatannya..

===000===

Fujiiru's POV

'Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap..' gema tapak kaki di koridor mengingatkanku untuk segera bersiap menyambut tamu spesialku.  
"Konnichiwaaaaa Fujiiru chan..." benar saja, seorang pria paruh baya yang (entah bagaimana bisa) berpredikat dokter baru saja memasuki kamar tempatku dirawat. Yah, sudah tiga hari aku menghabiskan malam disini, sebuah klinik keluarga milik dokter nyentrik yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku dari sebuah kecelakaan, Kurosaki Isshin.  
"Oyaji san, sudah kuingatkan kan jangan berlari di koridor!!"  
"Tenanglah Karin chan, inikan klinik kita jadi peraturannya bebas.. Bwahahahahaha"  
"Sssstt... Jangan berisik, kita mengganggu istirahat Iru nee chan"  
"Ah.. Yuzu chan benar! Sssttt.. Jangan berisik Karin chan"  
"Yang berisik itu Oyaji san!!!!" aku mulai sweat drop melihat tingkah keluarga unik ini. Kurosaki Isshin dan kedua putri kembarnya selalu datang mengecek keadaanku. Mungkin Kami sama masih berbelas asih membiarkanku hidup agar bertemu mereka, para penolongku.  
"Aku membawa bunga lilly untuk Iru nee chan" senyumku terkembang setelah kuhirup aroma lilly yang begitu lembut di indra penciumanku.  
"Arigatou Yuzu chan.."  
"Oyaji san, cepat beritahu kabar gembiranya" kali ini Karin, saudara kembar non-identik Yuzu yang angkat bicara. Aku cukup penasaran dengan kabar gembira yang mereka maksudkan.  
"Kabar gembira?"  
"Ya Fujiiru chan, kami punya dua kabar gembira untukmu. Pertama, hasil testmu kemarin menunjukkan perkembangan yang baik. Luka di tangan dan kepalamu perlahan pulih, jadi kau boleh pulang hari ini"  
"Pulang?" aku mendadak gusar, kata 'pulang' berarti aku harus meninggalkan klinik ini.  
"Tapi aku.."  
"Jangan berkomentar dulu nee chan, oyaji belum selesai" Karin memperingatkan masih ada satu kabar lagi yang belum disampaikan.  
"Kabar yang kedua, hari ini kami semua datang untuk menjemputmu pulang dan tinggal bersama kami Fujiiru chan" mulutku sedikit terbuka namun tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Mataku mulai terasa panas, dapat kurasakan sejumlah air mulai menyelimuti korneaku.  
"Arigatou Kurosaki san.." aku menunduk dalam, air mataku tumpah bersama luapan ungkapan trimakasihku pada keluarga ini. Tadinya, aku merutuki kesialan yang menimpaku. Sebuah kecelakaan telah merenggut memory masa laluku. Tidak ada identitas, tidak ada keluarga yang mencariku.. Apa lagi yang bisa kuharapkan dari hidup ini? Disaat keputusasaan menyelimutiku, mereka datang menyokong kekosongan jiwaku. Bukan hanya memberiku harapan hidup, mereka juga memberiku nama.. 'Fujiiru' (cahaya ungu) Kurosaki san bilang nama itu seperti iris mataku. Dan kini.. mereka memberiku tempat tinggal. Entah bagaimana aku harus membalas kebaikan meraka..  
'Terimakasih, keluarga Kurosaki..'

End of Fujiiru's POV

===000===

Asap mengepul dari sebuah panci berisi kare yang sedang diaduk pelan oleh tangan mungil seorang wanita muda. Tepat disebelahnya terdapat buku resep masakan yang terbuka menunjukkan panduan-panduan memasak. Hari ini Fujiiru sengaja memasak kare spesial untuk makan malam keluarga Kurosaki. Sesekali ia bersenandung riang.  
"Yak selesai!" Fujiiru bergumam senang melihat hasil karyanya. Bau yang menggoda dan rasa yang pas, semuanya terlihat sempurna. Tinggal menunggu si kembar pulang dari bimbingan belajar dan dokter Kurosaki kembali dari klinik. Wanita mungil itu melirik jam di dinding, masih ada waktu sekitar dua jam sebelum makan malam, tidak ada salahnya jika Fujiiru mandi dan menyegarkan badannya dulu.

Lagi, Fujiiru bersenandung riang setelah cukup lama berendam di kamar mandi. Tubuhnya dibalut handuk berwarna ungu menutupi dada hingga lututnya.  
'CKLEK... KLAB!' Fujiiru mengernyit, ia seperti mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup.  
'Apa si kembar sudah pulang?' Fujiiru menggeleng kuat..  
'Tidak.. Tidak.. Mereka kan sedang les, seharusnya mereka pulang sejam lagi. Mungkinkah itu dokter Kurosaki?' lagi-lagi Fujiiru menggeleng. Ia ingat dokter periang itu mengatakan akan sibuk di klinik sampai jam makan malam dan mengingatkannya agar mengunci pintu selama ia sendiri di rumah. Akhir-akhir ini memang ada beberapa rumah yang kemasukan pencuri.  
'Tunggu... Jangan-jangan....' Fujiiru bergedik takut, lututnya gemetar. Bagaimana kalau itu benar-benar penjahat? Bagaimana kalau dia bersenjata? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Lari atau bersembunyi..? Untuk kesekian kalinya Fujiiru menggeleng.  
'Tidak.. Tidak..' batinnya berseru. Keluarga Kurosaki sudah sangat baik padanya. Ia harus melindungi keluarga ini dengan segenap jiwa raganya. Hal yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah senjata. Kepalanya mulai bercelingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu. Apa yang bisa ia pakai untuk menakhlukkan penjahat yang mungkin tiga kali lebih besar darinya? Buku encyclopedia? Bantal? Gulungan majalah lama? Ah.. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan..  
'Kusho!' Fujiiru mengumpat. Ia tidak menemukan apapun dikamarnya. Untungnya Fujiiru teringat akan hobby Karin yang menyukai sport. Dengan berjalan sepelan mungkin ia berpindah ke kamar sebelah. Saat ini Fujiiru dapat berbangga pada otaknya yang jenius. Karin adalah seorang maniak sport, berbagai alat olahraga memenuhi kamarnya dan pilihan Fujiiru jatuh pada tongkat baseball yang terlihat mematikan.

Tanpa memperdulikan handuk yang masih erat menempel di tubuhnya, Fujiiru memberanikan diri turun dari lantai dua kamarnya. Berbekal tongkat baseball milik Karin, wanita mungil ini sudah siap bertarung dengan penjahat manapun. Kaki-kaki mungilnya melangkah hati-hati menyusuri anak-anak tangga, mengendap-endap mencari si pencuri. Matanya terlihat sangat mawas bagai kucing yang sedang berburu tikus. Sepertinya telinga kucing Fujiiru mulai bekerja. Ia mendengar sesuatu dari arah dapur. Sayangnya begitu ia sampai di TKP, ia tidak menemukan apapun kecuali sebuah piring kotor bekas nasi kare..  
'EH!' dua iris violet wanita itu berputar, bukankah ia sama sekali belum menyentuh kare buatannya? Lalu piring ini milik siapa?  
'CKLEK!' belum menemukan jawaban yang dicari tiba-tiba saja Fujiiru dikagetkan oleh suara pintu toilet yang terbuka berjarak tiga meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Seorang pria bersurai orange, berperawakan tinggi dan atletis baru saja keluar dari toilet. Pria tersebut tampak terperangah melihat wanita yang hanya berbalut handuk sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Wanita mungil dengan kulit putih porselen dan mata violet yang indah..  
'Cantik..' pikirnya, tapi kenapa dia memegang tongkat baseball? Lamunan pria itu sedikit lagi buyar karena Fujiiru tengah memasang ancang-ancang untuk menyerang.  
"PERGI KAU PENCURI KAREEEEEE!!!"  
'ZEB!' dengan mudah pria tersebut menangkap tongkat baseball yang diayunkan Fujiiru.  
"Hei kau ini kenapa midget? Yang tadi itu berbahaya!!"  
"Aku bukan midget!!! Namaku Fujiiru!!! Dasar pencu..." belum sempat Fujiiru menyelesaikan kalimatnya kaitan handuk didada wanita yang sedang naik pitam itu terlepas hingga dengan terpaksa ia harus merelakan tubuhnya terekspose tanpa sehelai benangpun dihadapan seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal membuahkan semburat merah pada wajah pria tersebut.  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! JANGAN LIHAT DASAR PENCURI KARE MESUUUUMMM!!!" disaat pria orange itu lengah Fujiiru mengamuk dengan kekuatan yang-entah darimana datangnya-sangat besar. Ia mengayunkan kembali tongkat baseball dan..  
'DUUK!' sang pencuri kare jatuh pingsan dengan benjolan bulat mencuat di keningnya.  
"Rasakan itu pencuri!! Makanya jangan macam-macam denganku!" ucap Iru sombong. Segera ia kembali mengenakan haduk yang tergeletak di lantai. Nah sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menelpon polisi?  
'Tidak.. Tidak' kepalanya menggeleng. Tidak ada bukti selain piring kotor diatas meja. Otak wanita ini kembali berfikir keras.  
'Ah! Ku interogasi saja dia dan merekam pengakuannya' batinnya cukup berbangga memiliki otak yang (menurutnya) jenius.

Setelah 10 menit mempersiapkan permainan detektif-detektifannya, Fujiiru membangunkan penjahat yang telah ia ikat di kursi dengan lakban berwarna silver (sekarang siapa yang penjahat?). Ia memercikkan air ke wajah si pencuri. Perlahan-lahan pria itu membuka matanya. Ia sedikit mengernyit merasakan pusing akibat hantaman tongkat baseball tadi. Di hadapannya Fujiiru sudah mengambil pose 'siap menyerang' ala pemain kendo. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku midget!!! Dan apa yang kau pakai itu?" cukup terkejut pria ini mendapati dirinya tak berdaya di balik balutan lakban. Kekecewaan juga terpancar di raut wajahnya karena kini Fujiiru telah berpakaian lengkap, piyama plus pelindung kepala (baca; helm).  
"Aku bukan midget, namaku Fujiiru!!"  
"Yah terserahlah.. Ngomong-ngomong kemana handukmu?" urat kepala Fujiiru berdenyut.  
"MESUUUMM!!"  
'DUUKK!!' pukulan kedua lagi-lagi berhasil membuat pemuda itu pingsan dan lagi-lagi Fujiiru harus membangunkannya dengan memercikkan air. Kali ini kening pria tersebut mengkerut melihat Fujiiru menambahkan jaket di badannya.  
"Kau tidak kepanasan memakai piyama tebal dan jaket sekaligus?"  
"Jangan coba-coba membayangkan tubuhku dengan otak kotormu itu pencurii!!"  
"Ya ampuuun... Dari tadi kau terus menyebutku pencuri..pencuri..pencurii memangnya apa yang sudah kucuri? Lagi pula kau ini siapa hah?"  
"Aku tinggal di rumah ini, seharusnya aku yang bertanya, siapa kau masuk rumah orang tanpa izin?? Ayo mengaku! kau ini pencuri, kan?!!"  
"Baka! Ini rumahku!! Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, putra sulung keluarga Kurosaki"  
"Eh?" Fujiiru menelengkan kepalanya.  
"Cepat, lepaskan aku dari lakban bodoh ini!"  
'Tidak Fujiiru, jangan lepaskan! Dia berbohong. Coba perhatikan tampangnya, sama sekali tidak mirip Karin dan Yuzu yang imut-kan? Lagipula kau juga tidak pernah melihat foto pemuda ini dipajang' Fujiru mulai bermonolog dengan pikirannya sendiri.  
"Bohong! Kau pasti hanya mengaku-ngaku, aku tidak pernah melihat fotomu terpajang disini!"  
Pria yang mengaku bernama Ichigo itupun menatap malas sang wanita.  
"Coba lihat di belakangmu!" Fujiiru menoleh, terdapat foto keluarga ukuran poster di dinding ruang tamu dan memang ada satu anggota pria lagi selain dokter Kurosaki tapi dia hanyalah anak kecil berumur 10 tahun.  
"Usaha yang bagus pencuri, tapi anak di foto itu lucu, menggemaskan, tidak mirip denganmu!!" Ichigo menghela napas panjang. Entah mahkluk macam apa yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini.  
"Itu foto 15 tahun yang lalu.. Coba lihat rambutnya, sama kan? Rambut orange ini langka lho.. Jadi tolong lepaskan aku mid.. Eh Fujiiru chan" bujuk Ichigo. Fujiiru masih memasang tampang curiga. Sesekali ia menoleh silih berganti memastikan apa yang dikatakan pemuda ini bukanlah tipuan.  
"Hmm.. Tidak.. Tidak.. Bisa saja kau mewarnai rambutmu"  
"AAAARRRRRGGGHH UNTUK APA AKU MELAKUKAN ITUU?!!" Ichigo benar-benar frustrasi.  
"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa sih midget? Tunggu.. Tadi kau bilang kalau kau tinggal disini, apa kau pelayan? Anak adopsi? OMG! jangan bilang kalau kau ibu tirikuu!!!"  
"Jaga bicaramu tuan pencuri kalau tidak aku akan.."  
"Akan apa? Memukulku lagi?? Kau bisa membuatku amnesia midget!!" Fujiiru terdiam, tongkat baseball ditangannya terjatuh. Mata yang tadi penuh kewaspadaan kini berselimut air mata. Wanita mungil itu berjongkok dan menangis.  
"Lho.. Eh.. Ke.. Kenapa menangis oii.." panik, Ichigo tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Fujiiru.  
"A.. Aku minta maaf, berhentilah menangis heei"  
"Aku.. Kehilangan ingatanku karena kecelakaan. Dokter Kurosaki menyelamatkanku dan memberiku tempat tinggal di rumahnya.. Hiks" Fujiiru bercerita di sela-sela tangisnya. Seketika Ichigo merasa iba, entah kenapa ia tidak ingin melihat ada air mata di iris violet wanita itu. Jika saja ia tidak sedang terikat di kursi mungkin sejak tadi ia sudah merangkul si mungil cantik itu.

"Tadaimaaaaa" trio Kurosaki telah pulang memecah suasana haru diantara Fujiiru dan Ichigo.  
"Fujiiru chan..." Isshin terpaku melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa di rumahnya begitupula dengan si kembar Karin dan Yuzu.  
"Ichi nii..."  
"Untunglah kalian datang, tolong lepaskan aku dari lakban ini!" sorak Ichigo kegirangan.  
"Ichi nii.. Apa yang Ichi nii lakukan pada Iru nee chan?" Yuzu menghampiri Fujiiru.  
"Hah?" Ichigo mengernyit heran  
"Ichi nii pasti sudah berbuat jahat pada Iru nee sampai Iru nee menangis" tuduh Karin.  
"What!!? Coba lihat siapa yang terlihat menyedihkan disini!!" seru Ichigo membela diri.  
"Ah.. Aku tahu, kalian sedang main detektif-detektifan ya? Hmm.. Pasti kau bermain curang ya Ichigo sampai membuat Fujiiru chan menangis.." sebuah kesimpulan bodoh datang dari seorang dokter Kurosaki.  
"Ng.. Ano Kurosaki san.. Apa benar pria berkepala jeruk ini anakmu?" tanya Fujiiru polos sembari menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya.  
".............................." untuk 10 detik kediaman Kurosaki mendadak hening.

Setelah peristiwa pencurian kare, kini seluruh anggota Kurosaki plus Fujiiru duduk bersama di ruang makan.  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHA..!!" tawa trio Kurosaki (baca; Isshin, Karin dan Yuzu) pecah di meja makan. Wajah Fujiiru memerah sementara Ichigo mendengus kesal.  
"Jadi Fujiiru chan mengira Ichigo adalah pencuri? Hahahhah"  
"Ha.. Habisnya anda tidak bilang kalau hari ini putra anda akan datang dari Seireitei"  
"Itu bukan salah oyaji Iru nee, kami semua memang tidak ada yang tahu kalau Ichi nii akan pulang hari ini" bela Karin.  
"Ichi nii memang begitu, dia tidak pernah memberi kabar setiap pulang kemari, makanya Ichi nii mempunyai seluruh kunci di rumah ini" tambah Yuzu. Fujiiru hanya ber-oh-ria.  
"Dan aku tidak akan tertimpa sial kalau kalian menceritakan tentang keberadaan si midget ini!" Ichigo menunjuk hidung Fujiiru kesal. Langsung saja si empunya hidung memegang telunjuk Ichigo dan melipatnya kebelakang.  
"Oouuchh!!"  
"Namaku Fujiiru bukan midget tuan jeruk!"  
"Hahaha sudahlah sudah.. Berkali-kali kami mencoba memberitahumu Ichigo, tapi kau selalu bilang sedang sibuk dan buru-buru mengakhiri telepon" jelas Isshin yang berhasil membuat putra sulungnya menggaruk kepala.

'CEEERRRRRSSSSS' air keran mengucur deras membersihkan sisa-sisa sabun pada piring-piring yang tengah di cuci Fujiiru. Hari ini ia memang ingin memanjakan keluarga Kurosaki dengan melakukan seluruh pekerjaan rumah. Seluruh anggota Kurosaki sudah kembali beristirahat di kamar mereka masing-masing kecuali satu orang yang masih betah berlama-lama menatap punggung wanita mungil itu dari meja makan.  
"Hei midget.." Fujiiru tidak menjawab, ia hanya menoleh dan memberikan death glare pada pria yang tadi dituduhnya sebagai pencuri.  
"Iya iya Fu-ji-iru chan..." wanita yang akhirnya disebut namanya dengan benar itu hanya menghela nafas panjang dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.  
"Soal yang tadi maaf ya Iru chan.." Terdengar niat tulus dari suara Ichigo yang merendah.  
"Lho, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah membuat kepala jerukmu itu terluka"  
"Bukan begitu Iru chan, aku benar-benar menyesal tadi sudah membuatmu menangis. Maaf karena aku tidak tahu tentang keadaanmu yang sebenarnya." Fujiru menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak dan berbalik menghadiahkan senyuman terbaik pada lawan bicaranya.  
"As long as light still stands behind the dark and ranbow surely comes after rain, do not ever ignore the reason of each matter" Ichigo terbelalak tak menyangka seorang wanita yang sedang kehilangan ingatannya mampu berbahasa asing dengan sangat fasih, pastilah wanita dihadapannya ini bukan orang sembarangan.  
"Wah bahasa asingmu bagus Fujiiru"  
"Entahlah Ichigo, rasanya aku tidak asing dengan kalimat tadi.. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau.. Akh!"  mendadak kepala Fujiiru terasa sakit. Sekilas ia melihat sosok pria yang sedang menggumamkan kalimat tersebut kepada seorang gadis kecil bersurai hitam kelam.  
"Daijoubu?" Fujiiru hanya mengangguk pelan.  
"Tidakkah kau ingin mencari tahu tentang identitas dirimu?"  
"Tentu saja mau, tapi.."  
"Tenanglah, aku akan membantumu midget, kita akan mencari tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya dan tentu saja aku juga akan memberimu terapi agar ingatanmu bisa cepat kembali"  
"Benarkah?"  
"Oyaji tidak memberitahumu ya kalau aku ini salah satu dokter terbaik di Seireitei" aku Ichigo sombong.  
"Arigatou Ichigo.." Fujiiru membungkuk dalam. Ia sangat senang bukan kepalang. Ichigo yang melihatnya merasa gemas dan berjalan mendekati Fujiiru. Tangannya terangkat dan mengacak-acak surai hitam wanita itu.  
"Tidak usah seformal itu midget" Fujiiru menegakkan kembali badannya. Ia tersipu melihat kebaikan Ichigo. Yah, mungkin pemuda ini tidak seburuk yang sebelumnya ia pikirkan.  
"Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terimakasihku kau telah menyuguhkan pemandangan yang indah dibalik handukmu tadi" Ichigo menyeringai jahil sementara wajah Fujiiru berubah merah padam.  
"DASAR JERUK MESUUUUUMMM!!!!!" mungkin Fujiiru harus menarik kembali pikiran baiknya tentang pemuda ini.

TBC


	2. Quality Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tadinya aku sudah pasrah akan keadaanku. Aku bahkan tidak peduli akan keberadaanku di dunia. Maaf.. Baru kemarin aku menuduhmu sebagai pencuri, tapi setelah pagi ini aku merasa membutuhkanmu.. Ichigo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ; Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite

Chapter 2

Fujiiru's POV

'Teeerrrrsssssss' hujan menyiram kulit bumi. Langit begitu gelap, aku tak mampu melihat langkahku. Kepalaku mendongak keatas. Senyumku merekah setelah kulihat awan hitam mulai bergeser mempersilahkan matahari mengambil alih. Tapak kakiku tergelitik berlari tanpa alas kaki diatas rerumputan tebal. Rasanya tenang menghirup wangi lily disekelilingku. Seorang pria bertubuh jangkung datang memghampiri, berdiri tepat disampingku. Wajahnya tertutup sinar mentari namun wangi sakura menyeruak dari tubuhnya. Siapa pria ini?  
"You'll find the meaning of happiness after sadness because smile always comes after tears.. Ingatlah itu, Ku..i.... Ru.." pria itu menggumamkan sebuah kalimat, tapi.. Samar.. Aku tidak begitu mendengar nama yang ia sebutkan terakhir. Tiba-tiba saja pria itu menghilang, kuedarkan pandangan ke semua arah. Aku tidak menemukannya kecuali kelinci-kelinci kecil yang kini berlarian ke arahku.  
"Midget... Midget.. Midget.." A.. Apa-apaan kelinci-kelinci ini, kenapa mereka bisa berbicara?  
"Midget... Midget.. Midget..."  
Kurasakan pipiku seakan di tepuk-tepuk..  
"Midget.. Oiii bangunlah!"

End of Fujiiru's POV

'Ngh....' wanita mungil dibalik selimut tebal itu melenguh malas dan perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Sesekali ia berkedip meyakinkan dirinya telah kembali ke alam nyata. Iris violetnya membesar ketika menangkap rambut orange tepat diatas wajahnya.  
"Ohayou midget"  
"JERUUUUUUUKKKKKK!!!" sambutan pagi yang mengejutkan untuk Fujiiru. Anak sulung dari Kurosaki Isshin sedang berdiri di sisi tempat tidur menungguinya bangun dari alam mimpi.  
"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Telingaku sakit midget. Oyaji dan si kembar bisa terbangun nanti" keluh Ichigo  
"A.. Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku jeruk?!! Dan lagi bagaimana kau bisa masuk??"  
"Lupa ya? Aku punya semua kunci duplikat rumah ini, termasuk kamarmu Fu-ji-iru chan" Ichigo memberikan senyum kemenangan dengan menunjukkan berbagai macam kunci di tangannya. Fujiiru melirik ke arah jam dinding kamar.  
"Dasar mesum!! Ini jam 5 pagi, kau ingin macam-macam ya?!!"  
"Harus kuakui aku suka wajah tidurmu midget, tapi maaf hari ini tidak akan kubiarkan kau bermalas-malasan"  
"Hah?"  
"Bangunlah, kita harus pergi ke suatu tempat"  
"Kemana?"  
"Nanti juga tahu. Sekarang bergegaslah.. Oh ya, jangan lupa mandi dan menyiram kepalamu" Fujiiru melongo masih menerka apa yang diinginkan dokter muda ini.  
"Cepatlah midget! Apa kau menungguku untuk memandikanmu, hn?"  
'BUUGH' sebuah bantal melayang mengenai pintu kamar karena sang target berhasil menghindar.  
"Tunggulah di luar jeruk mesum!!"  
"15 menit.." Ichigo-pun melenggang pergi dengan seringai kepuasan.

000===000

'KIIIITT' decitan ban melengking saat Ichigo menginjak rem mobil sport berwarna hitam miliknya.  
"Turunlah midget" cukup gentle Ichigo membukakan pintu untuk Fujiiru.  
"Mau apa kita pagi-pagi buta disini jeruk?"   
"Sssst.." Ichigo menggenggam tangan Fujiiru dan menuntunnya berjalan kesuatu tempat membuat wanita mungil itu mengernyit heran. Mereka berjalan cukup jauh. Fujiiru mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, suasana masih begitu sepi. Hanya terdapat pohon-pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi.  
'Jangan-jangan si jeruk ini mau berbuat jahat padaku' batin Fujiiru mulai khawatir.  
'bagaimana kalau dia ingin berbuat yang tidak-tidak dan membunuhku disini? Tidak akan ada yang curiga dan mencariku, apa lagi aku hanyalah wanita tanpa identitas bisa saja dia...' fikiran Fujiiru benar-benar sudah melanglang buana.  
"Oi midget"  
"KYAAAAAAAA.."  
'DUUKK' spontan Fujiiru berteriak histeris dan menendang kaki Ichigo.  
"OOUUCHHH!! KAU INI KENAPA SIH?!"  
"KAU INGIN BERBUAT JAHAT KAN?!" tuduh Fujiiru sambil menepis tangan Ichigo yang sejak tadi menggenggamnya. Ichigo sweat drop melihat tingkah wanita bersurai hitam ini. Dengan tatapan malas ia berjalan mendekati Fujiiru.  
"Ma.. Mau apa kau?" Fujiiru memasang ekspresi siaga satu.  
'Jangan lengah Fujiiru... Jangan lengah..' lagi-lagi ia bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri. Ichigo semakin mendekat. Pria itu mengangkat kedua tangannya meraih pipi porselen Fujiiru dan mengarahkan kepala wanita itu ke arah timur.  
"Aku ingin menunjukkan ini baka!" Fujiiru terpana. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.  
"Ichigo ini..... Cantik sekaliiiiiii" iris violet Fujiiru berbinar-binar melihat matahari terbit dari balik rimbunnya pinus yang mengelilingi sebuah danau.  
"Makanya jangan suka berprasangka buruk dulu"   
"Aa.. Hahahaa ma..maaf jeruk" Fujiiru tertawa kikuk sembari menggaruk kepala menutupi rasa bersalahnya.  
"Sekarang tutuplah matamu dan nikmati udara disini" kali ini Fujiiru mengikuti permintaan Ichigo tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo.  
"Ichigo..." masih dalam keadaan mata tertutup Fujiiru merasakan pria berkepala jeruk itu sedang membantu membuka flat shoes miliknya.  
"Sssstt.. Cukup rasakan sekelilingmu" Ichigo kembali memegang tangan Fujiiru dan menuntunnya ke tepi danau merasakan segarnya air di kaki mereka. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi mengirim bau pinus ke indra penciuman Fujiiru membantunya merasa lebih tenang. Siulan burung dan lantunan serangga-serangga menggema riang menyambut mentari.  
"Ini luar biasa jeruk, ayah dan adik-adikmu tidak pernah mengajakku kemari."  
"Tentu saja, ini'kan tempat rahasia milikku seorang" "Mi..milikmu seorang?" mimik muka Fujiiru berubah dari siaga satu menjadi tanda bahaya. Jika Ichigo membunuhnya disini maka tidak akan ada orang yang mengetahuinya.  
"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu?"  
"Eh ng...eto..."  
"Kau berfikiran negatif tentangku lagi ya?" Bingo.  
"Hehehe kau bisa membaca pikiranku ya?" Fujiiru menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk dan tersenyum kikuk. Ichigo menghela nafas panjang seiring wajahnya yang mendongak ke langit.  
"Aku menemukan tempat ini secara tidak sengaja. Aku masih berumur 10 tahun saat Oyaji memberitahuku bahwa okaa san telah pergi ke surga. Tepat seminggu setelah membuat foto keluarga terakhir kami dengannya." Fujiiru mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia menangkap iris hazel Ichigo berubah sendu.  
"Saat itu oyaji mengurung diri di kamar Karin dan Yuzu. Entah kenapa aku ingin berlari dibawah guyuran hujan. Menangis dan berteriak memanggil okaa san. Tiba-tiba seekor anjing mengejarku hahaha.. Lariku semakin kencang dan tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di tempat ini. Sesaat setelah hujan berhenti pelangi muncul. Sejak saat itu aku memutuskan menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat rahasia milikku seorang" Fujiiru terkekeh geli  
"Kenapa tertawa midget?"  
"Habis kau lucu, anjing itu menghukummu karena kau sudah menjadi anak yang cengeng jeruk! Aku yakin Kami sama menuntunmu kemari agar kau mengerti makna pelangi dibalik hujan.. Smile always comes after tears" Ichigo tersenyum lembut, tangannya terangkat dan mengacak surai hitam Fujiiru.  
"Dasar sok tahu.."  
"Aku tidak sok tahu! Setidaknya itulah yang ada di kepalaku.. Kalimat itu..begitu lekat.." Fujiiru memijat pelan pelipisnya. Ichigo menyadari kalimat barusan pastilah bagian dari memori wanita ini yang hilang.  
"Mulai hari ini tidurlah paling lambat jam 9, dan bangunlah seperti tadi. Di pagi hari otak berfungsi lebih maksimal, apalagi jika kau menyiram kepalamu. Matahari dan udara pagi juga baik untukmu"  
"Jadi semua ini terapi untukku?".  
"Aku kan sudah berjanji akan membantumu"  
"Maaf..."  
"Untuk apa?"  
"Demi terapi ini, kau terpaksa berbagi tempat yang tadinya rahasia milikmu 'seorang' padaku jeruk" Ichigo bergeser, berdiri tepat di sisi kiri Fujiiru dan dengan tangan kanannya ia menutup mata wanita itu dari belakang.  
"Fokus midget.. Kau ini cerewet sekali" pipi Ichigo bersemu merah. Wanita ini benar, tempat yang tadinya hanya menjadi rahasianya seorang kini diketahui orang lain. Seseorang beriris violet yang baru ia kenal kemarin, tapi... Entah firasat atau karena terbawa suasana ia merasa mengenal Fujiiru jauh sebelum wanita ini menuduhnya sebagai pencuri kare.

===000===

Kurosaki Isshin terlihat sibuk membolak-balik sejumlah koran pagi dari berbagai sumber. Wajah ramah dan terkesan ceria tidak nampak di wajahnya pagi ini.   
"Tidak mungkin, ini sudah seminggu" ia bergumam pelan keningnya mengkerut.   
"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu disana..?" jemarinya kembali sibuk, kini mengotak-atik komputer pribadi di ruangannya. Ia begitu betah berkutat pada file berhuruf kapital 'K'. Di dalam file tersebut terdapat sejumlah nama lengkap dengan biodata serta riwayat kesehatan orang-orang yang pernah menjadi pasiennya. Dari komputer kini tangannya berpindah memencet tombol-tombol angka pada tablephone miliknya.  
"Moshi-moshi.. Ah ini aku, dr. Kurosaki. Apa kabar?... Hahaha tidak ada yang berubah dariku selain bertambah tampan......... Ng ano... Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan, apa kita bisa bertemu?"

000===000

Mobil sport Ichigo terparkir rapih di pinggir jalan cukup dekat dengan perbatasan Karakura. Setelah melakukan relaksasi dengan melihat matahari terbit dan merasakan segarnya udara pagi, Ichigo mengajak Fujiiru melihat TKP dimana teman mungilnya ini mendapat kecelakaan dan kehilangan ingatannya.  
"Oyaji bilang mobilmu terbalik disekitar pohon besar ini dan dilihat dari kondisinya, mungkin kau datang dari arah selatan luar kota. Sebenarnya kita bisa melacak dari mana kau berasal melalui plat mobil yang kau gunakan, tapi....." air muka Ichigo berubah lebih serius.  
"Tapi apa?"  
"Ada kejanggalan dalam kasusmu. Saat kutanya, oyaji bilang tidak ingat plat nomor mobilmu karena malam itu ia terlalu panik menyelamatkanmu dan keesokan paginya mobil itu menghilang dari TKP" Fujiiru menyimak penjelasan Ichigo dengan seksama.  
"Sepertinya ada yang sengaja ingin menutupi kasusmu"  
"Eh, kenapa?"  
"Itu yang akan kita selidiki Iru chan.. Aku sudah merasa aneh saat semalam mencari beberapa berita orang hilang di berbagai stasiun tv, surat kabar bahkan situs berita online, tapi tidak ada satupun yang memuat ciri-cirimu." wajah Fujiiru berubah muram  
"Mungkin aku yatim piatu, atau jangan-jangan aku adalah seorang kriminil yang mencuri mobil mewah dan melarikan diri kemari" wanita itu tertawa miris. Spontan Ichigo mengacak-acak surai hitam Fujiiru.  
"Baka! Kau berfikiran terlalu jauh midget. Asumsi negatif seperti itu tidak baik untuk otakmu tahu.. Lagipula mana ada kriminil cebol sepertimu.. Hahaha"  
"Apa!! Cebol katamu?!!! Dasar Jeruk strawberry!!" disaat mereka saling melontarkan hinaan, mata hazel Ichigo menangkap sesuatu yang berkilauan terkena sinar mentari. Ia berjalan perlahan dan memungut benda berkilauan yang ternyata adalah sebuah kalung emas putih dengan liontin berbentuk huruf 'K'.   
"Wah cantik sekali.. Apa yang tertempel di liontin itu berlian??" Fujiiru tak berkedip memandangi kilauan butiran-butiran yang ia yakini adalah berlian. Ichigo sama sekali tidak menggubris kicauan wanita itu. ia tengah sibuk meneliti kalung dengan simbol huruf 'K' yang aneh.  
"Oi midget, apa kau mengenali kalung ini? Bisa saja ini adalah milikmu yang terjatuh"  
"Ng.." kening Fujiiru mengkerut, ia mengamati kalung tersebut dengan tajam.  
"Mungkin.. Aku tidak yakin Ichigo.. Aku tidak ingat"  
"Begitu ya?" raut kekecewaan terpancar dari wajah Ichigo, ia berharap kalung ini benar adalah petunjuk untuk menemukan identitas Fujiiru.  
"Ah! Aku tahu jeruk, mungkin itu milik adikmu. Lihat saja hurufnya, 'K' singkatan dari 'Kurosaki'"  
"Tidak mungkin.. Jika yang bersinar ini benar-benar berlian maka positif, oyaji tidak akan mampu membelinya"  
"Kau ini terlalu meremehkan ayahmu jeruk!"  
"Tahu apa kau tentang oyaji?"  
"Yang jelas ayahmu lebih baik dari otak mesum di kepala jerukmu itu!! Aku heran kenapa Karin dan Yuzu bisa punya kakak mesum sepertimu, bwee" Fujiiru menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Bukannya marah, Ichigo malah tersenyum melihat tingkah Fujiiru yang kekanak-kanakan. Gadis didepannya ini memang menggemasakan saat mulai bawel.   
"Adududuh duh..." Tanpa aba-aba Ichigo mencubit kedua pipi Fujiiru saking gemasnya dan meninggalkan bekas merah di kulit putihnya.  
"Makanya jangan cerewet midget" Ichigo menyeringai sementara Fujiiru memasang tampang kesal sambil mengelus kedua pipi mulusnya.   
"Benarkah kau tidak ingat kalung ini?" Ichigo kembali menguji ingatan Fujiiru. Tangan mungil wanita itu-pun menyambut kalung yang disodorkan padanya. Ia mengelus liontin mewah berbentuk simbol 'K' yang unik. Tiba-tiba saja violet Fujiiru membesar, otaknya terasa berdenyut. Ia melihat sepenggal kenangan dimana seorang pria bersurai hitam malam dengan wajah yang masih samar-samar sedang berjongkok memakaikan kalung padanya.   
"Akh..." Fujiru mengeratkan kedua kelopak matanya. Tangannya mencengkram keras pelipisnya. Denyutan dikepalanya begitu cepat dan terasa sakit.  
"Kau baik-baik saja Iru chan?" Fujiiru mengangguk pelan.  
Ichigo terlihat cemas melihat wajah Fujiiru yang berubah pucat dan berkeringat.   
"Penyelidikan hari ini sampai disini dulu. Kita pulang.." Ichigo memegang kedua bahu Fujiiru dan menuntunnya kedalam mobil. Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi seseorang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari sebuah sedan hitam yang terparkir agak jauh dibelakang.

===000===

Dokter muda dan pasien amnesianya kini sedang menikmati sarapan mereka di sebuah cafe kecil tidak jauh dari Klinik Kurosaki. Ichigo cukup tenang menikmati secangkir espresso di tangannya sementara Fujiiru dengan lahap menyantap sepotong sandwich tuna dan sesekali menyeruput jus berry yang dipesan khusus oleh Ichigo untuknya. Fujiiru menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak menyadari si pemilik hazel sedang menatapnya intens.  
"Kenapa jeruk?"  
"Ah tidak, aku sedang berfikir; bagaimana bisa badan kecilmu sangat kontras dengan nafsu makanmu" Ichigo terkekeh ringan.  
"Salah siapa memesan sandwich enak begini, aku lapar jeruk!"  
"It's a breakfast not a big lunch midget. Setidaknya sisakanlah sepotong untukku" wajah Fujiiru merona merah menyadari tidak ada lagi potongan sandwich yang tersisa untuk pria yang sudah mentraktirnya.  
"Ah..ng.. Ano.. Maaf"  
"Hahahahahha just joking. Semua sandwich itu memang untukmu kok. Tuna dan berry bagus untuk daya ingatmu" Fujiiru terdiam. Di dalam hati ia tidak menyangka Ichigo benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya semalam ingin membantu dalam mempercepat kemungkinan ingatannya kembali.  
"Ano Ichigo, kapan kau akan kembali ke Seireitei?"  
"Entahlah, aku berencana menghabiskan cuti disini tapi jika ada panggilan darurat aku akan langsung pergi" Fujiiru ber-oh-ria.  
"Kenapa? Kau mulai terbiasa denganku ya?" goda Ichigo. Ia suka melihat ekspresi wanita ini ketika mengomel. Ia juga mulai membayangkan Fujiiru mungkin akan melempar piring sandwich ke wajahnya. Tapi apa yang dipikirkan jauh berbeda. Fujiiru menunduk lesu dan mengangguk pelan meng-iya-kan   
"Eh?" Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.  
"Tadinya aku sudah pasrah akan keadaanku. Aku bahkan tidak peduli akan keberadaanku di dunia. Maaf.. Baru kemarin aku menuduhmu sebagai pencuri, tapi setelah pagi ini aku merasa membutuhkanmu.. Ichigo" kedua pipi Ichigo merona, mulutnya terbuka namun tidak sepatah katapun dapat terlontar untuk pernyataan Fujiiru.  
"Tadi aku sempat mengingat sepenggal kenangan tentangku. Aku melihat seorang pria memakaikan kalung tadi padaku.. Aku yakin, dengan bantuanmu ingatanku akan lebih cepat pulih.. Jadi tolong, Ichigo.. Tolong bantu aku!" Fujiiru memperdalam kepalanya, menunduk memohon pada pria bersurai orange dihadapannya.  
"Malas ah.." Ichigo membuang muka.  
"Begitu ya.. " Fujiiru tampak kecewa.  
"Tapi..." Ichigo memberikan pengecualian. Fujiiru mengerti, mana ada dokter yang mau mengurusi satu pasien amnesia secara gratis.  
"Ta.. Tapi apa? Akan kulakukan apapun.. Aku akan bekerja keras untuk membayarmu jeruk" sang dokter menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya.  
"Benarkah kau akan melakukan apapun?" Fujiiru mengangguk kencang, matanya menunjukkan keseriusan.  
"Apa kau mau begini dan begitu untukku?" Ichigo menaik-turunkan alisnya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya Fujiiru melempar serbet ke wajah Ichigo.  
"Dasar dokter mesum!!!!!!!" wajah putih Fujiiru berubah merah menahan amarah.  
"B.. Bwahahahahahahahahahhaaa" Ichigo terbahak-bahak. Ia tertawa sembari memegangi perutnya sementara wanita mungil itu melongo bodoh.  
"Hahaha... Lihat wajahmu midget haha memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Hahah.."  
"Kau mempermainkanku jeruk??" Ichigo menghirup nafas panjang dan mengusap air asin di ekor matanya.  
"Kau ini menggemaskan midget. Bukankah kemarin sudah kukatakan akan membantumu? Jadi berhentilah bersikap formal" Fujiiru terdiam, ia berfikir mungkin semua anggota Kurosaki memang gemar menolong orang.  
'Trrrrt.. Ttrrrt' Ichigo melirik smartphonenya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Sebuah nama, nomor kontak dan foto seorang wanita cantik bersurai coklat terang yang tidak asing baginya muncul di layar. Cukup lama Ichigo tetap membiarkan benda persegi panjang itu bergetar dan kemudian menonaktifkannya. Pandangan Ichigo lalu berpaling ke gadis mungil dihadapannya yang sedang menyeruput jus berry dengan nikmatnya.  
"Oi midget.."  
"Mm?" bibir Fujiiru masih menempel erat pada ujung sedotan.  
"Kau tidak tanya kenapa aku tidak menjawab telepon tadi?"  
"Kau ingin aku bertanya?" Ichigo memutar kedua bola hazelnya.  
"Tidak juga sih.. Sebagian besar orang suka menanyakan hal janggal dari orang lain, entah itu karena penasaran atau sekedar ingin tahu mungkin?"  
"Itu privasimu jeruk, kau tidak menjawab telepon pasti ada alasannya dan aku tidak perlu tahu itu, kecuali kau sendiri yang memberitahuku. Sederhana, saat kau ingin bercerita maka aku akan siap mendengarkan" Ichigo tersenyum dan menatap intens Fujiiru yang kembali menikmati jusnya.  
'Siapa kau sebenarnya?' batin si sulung Kurosaki mulai bermonolog. Ia merasa bahwa Fujiiru adalah gadis yang istimewa. Ichigo yakin ada hal besar dibalik identitasnya yang menghilang.

TBC


	3. Sleeping beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rodman Philbrick berkata; 'the only real treasure is in your head. Memories are better than diamons and nobody can steal them from you'. Ingatanmu sama sekali tidak hilang Iru chan, melainkan terkubur. Kau hanya harus menggalinya lebih dalam lagi" Fujiiru sangat terkesima mendengarkan penuturan Ichigo. Ia merasa sedikit lebih lega dan kembali bersemangat. Ia berfikir, jika dirinya benar seorang putri dalam dongeng maka ia adalah putri tidur dan keluarga Kurosaki adalah peri-peri pelindungnya. Ia berharap suatu hari nanti dapat terbangun dari mimpi panjang ini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite

Chapter 3

'Tok.. Tok.. Tok..' ketukan pada pintu berbahan maple menghentak kesunyian ruang kerja milik kepala keluarga Kurosaki. Seorang pria bersurai orange masuk tanpa menunggu si empunya ruangan memberi izin.   
"MY SOOOOOOONN...." tidak kaget, sang pemuda berhasil menepis tendangan sang ayah yang muncul tiba-tiba dari arah samping.  
"Ck ditepis!" pria paruh baya itu berdecak kecewa.  
"Semua jurus kuno itu sudah terbaca oyaji, lagipula bisakah lain kali kau menyambutku sedikit lebih normal?"  
"Hmm.. Akan kupikirkan. Ngomong-ngomong tumben kau kemari Ichigo, apa kau rindu pada ayahmu ini my son?" sang ayah melenggang santai menuju meja kerjanya.  
"Seriuslah oyaji!"   
"Aku serius my son.. Ayahmu yang tak muda lagi ini juga ingin dirindukan" Isshin berpose dramatis sementara Ichigo hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, tak percaya dirinya adalah anak biologis dari seorang 'Drama King' sejati.  
"Besok aku akan kembali ke Seireitei"  
"Hheeeeeehhh Kenapa?"  
"Kaien menelponku, aku harus...."  
"Bukan itu my son, tidak biasanya kau berpamitan seformal ini. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ishiin memegang kening Ichigo.  
"Hmm.. Tidak demam"  
"Aku memang baik-baik saja oyaji!! Aku kemari ingin memberitahumu kalau bosok Fujiiru akan ikut denganku"  
"APA?!"

Flashback

Pagi ketiga Fujiiru dan Ichigo menyambut mentari di tempat yang sama. Tempat yang kini mereka sebut sebagai 'secret base'. Kali ini wanita bersurai hitam pendek itu lebih memilih berbaring di pinggir danau. Ia menutup kedua bola matanya, menyerap siraman cahaya matahari pagi, menyesap bau pinus yang begitu segar dan menikmati alunan orchestra serangga-serangga kecil berkolaborasi dengan kicauan burung komedori. Ichigo yang sedang duduk memangku netbook di sampingnya tampak lebih sibuk memandangi layar tiga belas inci tersebut.  
"Jeruk.."  
"hn?"  
"Seperti apa masa kecilmu?" Fujiiru bangkit dari posisinya, duduk sejajar memandangi Ichigo.  
"Biasa saja, ke sekolah, bermain, tidak ada yang istimewa" Dokter muda itu menjawab cuek. Jemarinya masih asyik bermain diatas tuts-tuts netbook.  
"Apa kau mengingat semuanya? Teman-temanmu, hari pertama masuk sekolah, kartun favorit mu, atau.. Sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum mungkin?" Ichigo menyudahi kegiatan berkutat dengan benda elektronik persegi didepannya. Ia menutup netbook dan fokus menatap manik violet disebelahnya.  
"Aku hanya mengingat masa kecilku secara general. Hal-hal spesifik yang kau sebutkan tadi mungkin ada beberapa yang masih sangat jelas terekam di memoriku"  
"Mungkin?" wanita mungil itu menelengkan kepalanya. Ichigo tersenyum lembut, saat ini baginya Fujiiru terlihat seperti bocah lima tahun dengan tingkat keingintahuan tinggi dan Ichigo, sebagai seorang narasumber, harus menjelaskannya sesederhana mungkin. 

Ichigo beranjak dari posisi nyamannya, sesaat ia terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu dan kemudian berakhir dengan memetik beberapa tangkai dandelion.  
"Nah midget, manusia memiliki dua memori. Dalam istilah kedokteran dikenal sebagai semantic dan episodic memory. Anggap saja tangan kananku ini adalah semantic memory dan yang kiri adalah episodic memory, lalu sekumpulan dandelion ini adalah informasi yang harus ditangkap" Fujiiru mengangguk-ngangguk paham. Ichigo kemudian mengambil cukup banyak dandelion di tangan kanan dan menyisakan sedikit di tangan kiri.  
"Kau tahu kenapa tangan kananku memegang lebih banyak dandelion?" Fujiiru menggeleng kencang. Ichigo menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Fujiiru yang begitu haus akan informasi, 'benar-benar menggemaskan' batinnya.  
"Tangan kananku saat ini memegang sejumlah informasi singkat yang sangat penting seperti kata 'tolong' saat meminta bantuan atau nama dari orang-orang terdekatmu. Sementara tangan kiriku sedang memegang beberapa kenangan yang lebih spesifik seperti beberapa hal yang kau tanyakan tadi. Saat kita kecil, proses belajar jauh lebih diutamakan sehingga semantic memory kita bekerja lebih banyak" Ichigo kembali meletakkan bunga-bunga kecil itu diatas netbooknya.  
"Selain kedua memori yang sudah mengumpulkan informasi-informasi tadi, dibutuhkan hippocampus yaitu penghubung untuk keduanya. Sekarang sebut saja tangkai dari dandelion ini adalah hippocampus." dengan lincah tangan Ichigo mengikat dan menautkan tangkai-tangkai dandelion sehingga saling terhubung membentuk lingkaran yang cukup besar menyerupai mahkota.  
"Tadaaa sudah selesai"  
"Cantik!" mata Fujiiru berbinar mengagumi hasil dari kepiawaian sang dokter. Ichigo menggeleng pelan  
"Hmm.. Ada yang kurang"  
"Apa?" tanya Fujiiru heran. Menurutnya mahkota dandelion itu sudah terlihat sangat sempurna. Ichigo tersenyum dan meletakkan sekelompok bunga mini itu diatas surai hitam Fujiiru.  
"Perfect!"  
"Waaah arigatou jeruuk.." wanita itu terlihat sangat senang.  
"Apa aku sudah terlihat seperti putri?" Fujiiru berdiri dan berpose di hadapan Ichigo membuat pria itu terkekeh pelan.   
"Bless you princess" ucap Ichigo seraya menunduk menirukan gaya seorang pelayan kerajaan. Namun kembali menaikkan kedua bola matanya.  
"The princess of midgets haha"  
'BLETAK!' sebuah pukulan di kepala sukses membungkam tawa Ichigo  
"Ouuch! Mana ada putri sekasar dirimu?" cuek, Fujiiru kembali duduk dengan seringai kepuasan.

"Jadi.. Apakah melupakan kejadian di masa kecil itu termasuk amnesia?" Fujiiru melayangkan pertanyaan berikutnya.  
"Ya, amnesia masa kanak-kanak. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, amnesia ini terjadi karena pada masa itu semantic memory bekerja jauh lebih keras. Mungkin karena kita baru belajar bagaimana cara kerja dunia." Ichigo membungkukkan sedikit badannya agar sejajar dengan surai hitam malam Fujiiru. Dengan lembut ia lalu meniup mahkota dandelion buatannya, menerbangkan beberapa bagian bunga-bunga kecil berwarna putih itu.  
"Sama seperti dandelion ini.. Beberapa memori yang sudah terkumpulkanpun dapat terkikis melayang bersama terpaan waktu.."  
"Begitu ya.."  
"Memangnya kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan kenangan masa kecil?"  
"Aku berfikir jika kau yang normal saja bisa melupakan beberapa kenangan masa lalumu maka bagaimana denganku? Apakah ada peluang ingatanku bisa kembali?"  
"Melupakan beberapa kenangan di masa kanak-kanak itu normal Iru chan, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Kau didiagnosa menderita retrograde amnesia. Amnesia jenis ini tidak permanen dan dapat disembuhkan dengan terapi. Oyaji bilang benturan di kepalamu tidak begitu parah, kami berpendapat kemungkinan pemicu terbesarnya adalah pengaruh psikologis seperti shock emosional atau histeria"  
"Jadi, aku benar-benar masih ada harapan?"  
"Rodman Philbrick berkata; 'the only real treasure is in your head. Memories are better than diamons and nobody can steal them from you'. Ingatanmu sama sekali tidak hilang Iru chan, melainkan terkubur. Kau hanya harus menggalinya lebih dalam lagi" Fujiiru sangat terkesima mendengarkan penuturan Ichigo. Ia merasa sedikit lebih lega dan kembali bersemangat. Ia berfikir, jika dirinya benar seorang putri dalam dongeng maka ia adalah putri tidur dan keluarga Kurosaki adalah peri-peri pelindungnya. Ia berharap suatu hari nanti dapat terbangun dari mimpi panjang ini.  
"Arigatou jeruk" senyum manis Fujiiru menggoda tangan Ichigo untuk mencubiti kedua pipinya.  
"Adududud duuh..."   
"Hahahah.. Tahukah kalau kau itu begitu menggemaskan midget?"  
"Itu sama sekali bukan alasan untuk menganiaya pipiku jerukk!"

'Trrrrt... Trrrt...' getaran smartphone dibalik saku Ichigo mengalihkannya sejenak.  
"Moshi-moshi.. Tidak, kenapa? Begitu.. ano.. bagaimana ya.." Ichigo sekilas melirik kearah Fujiiru. "Ya ya.. Baiklah. Mau bagaimana lagi kau memang selalu menyusahkanku... Ok"  
'PIIP' Ichigo mengakhiri telepon dan menghela napas panjang.  
"Besok aku harus ke Seireitei. Fujiiru apa kau.."  
"Eh, wah benarkah? Kalau begitu aku harus mencatat semua wejanganmu jeruk. Jangan lupa menelponku ya, kau kan sudah janji akan memban.."  
"Kau ini cerewet sekali midget!" Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.  
"Maaf aku panik.. aku tidak ingin menyerah akan kondisiku, aku masih membutuhkan nasehat-nasehatmu jadi kupikir.."  
"Makanya kan, dengarkan aku dulu.. Fujiiru, apa kau mau ikut denganku?"  
"Eh??"  
"Ikutlah denganku ke Seireitei"

End of Flashback

Dalam lelap tidurnya, Fujiiru mengernyitkan alis setelah indra penciumannya mengendus bau bensin yang menyengat. Perlahan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka menyambut bias mentari menusuk tajam iris violet yang membulat akibat ada yang tak biasa dari posisi tidurnya. Batin Fujiiru menemukan kejanggalan. Tangannya meraih kain yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya.  
'jaket?' kerutan di alisnya semakin dalam.  
'KLAB!' bunyi yang tidak asing.   
'ini kan suara pintu mob...'  
"Ohayou midget.."  
"JERUUUUUKKK!"  
"Kau ini memang hobi berteriak ya?"  
"Aku tidak akan berteriak kalau kau tidak mengejutkanku!!! Eh tunggu.." Fujiiru mulai mengedarkan pandangannya.  
"Kenapa aku ada di dalam mobilmu??!! Ki.. Kita ada dimana?"   
"Di pom bensin, kita dalam perjalanan menuju Seireitei" jelas Ichigo cuek sembari menghidupkan mesin mobil metik miliknya dan mulai mengemudi.  
"Kau menculikku??!!!"  
"Bukankah kemarin sudah kukatakan kita akan ke Seireitei?"  
"Bukankah ayahmu tidak mengizinkan untuk membawaku?"  
"Nah, itu jawaban kenapa kau berada di mobilku midget"  
"Jadi kau memang menculikku?!"  
"Beruntung sekali kau diculik pria tampan dan mapan sepertiku.. Lagipula apa orang yang sedang mencoba menyembuhkanmu bisa disebut sebagai penculik?"  
"Ti..tidak begitu.. Tapi kan ayahmu.."  
"Aku tidak butuh izin oyaji untuk melakukan hal yang kuyakini benar midget" Fujiiru terdiam, ia membenarkan posisi duduknya, menghela napas panjang dan bertopang dagu menatap keluar jendela. Fujiiru kehilangan kata-kata. Ia senang dengan kesungguhan Ichigo membantu penyembuhannya tapi haruskah ia merepotkan keluarga Kurosaki hingga sejauh ini?  
'PLUK!' sebuah paper bag kecil mendarat di surai hitam Fujiiru.  
"Itu burger. Tadi aku singgah di restoran cepat saji, makanlah"  
"Arigatou.."

Sudah lebih dari tiga jam Ichigo mengemudikan mobil sport miliknya. Gerbang perbatasan Seireitei pun mulai terlihat.  
"Hey tuan penculik, apa rumahmu masih jauh?"  
"Apa kau pikir penculik akan menunjukkan tempat persembunyiannya?" Ichigo menyunggingkan seringai kepuasan menggoda sandra mungilnya yang kini menggembungkan pipi dan melipat tangan di dada. Fujiiru terkadang bingung pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia bisa mempercayakan nasibnya pada dokter jahil seperti Ichigo.  
'Hmm.. I-chi-go, strawberry.. Nama yang imut' Fujiiru lalu melirik, mengamati wajah si pemilik surai orange di sampingnya. Ada kerutan permanen diantara kedua alis tebalnya.  
'apa itu akibat otaknya yang mesum?' kali ini iris Fujiiru naik ke rambut seterang mentari.  
'berwajah mesum berkepala jeruk, sungguh jauh dari kesan imut' menurutnya Ichigo lebih cocok menjadi seorang pemimpin yakuza daripada seorang dokter.  
'Hihihi' Fujiiru merasa geli membayangkannya. Tapi Ichigo bukanlah pria yang jelek. Ia bahkan terbilang tampan tanpa kerutan di sekitar alisnya. Mata Fujiiru belum selesai menyisiri wajah dokter pribadinya. Hidung mancung dan bibir yang tipis.  
'tidak buruk' batinnya.  Satu yang paling menarik perhatian Fujiiru adalah mata musim gugur milik Ichigo. Warna hazel dengan sorotan yang tajam.

"Jangan menatapku terus midget, kalau kau jatuh cinta bagaimana, hn?" Ichigo menyadarkan Fujiiru dari lamunannya.  
"Siapa yang menatapmu jeruuk?!!"  
"Waah ternyata Iru chan pandai berbohong.."  
"Aku memang tidak menatapmu jeruk.. Aku.. Hanya.. Melirik.." gumam Fujiiru pelan bersama pipinya yang merona.  
"Hahahaha kau imut Iru chan.."  
"Dan kau menyebalkan Ichi kun!"  
"Aku anggap itu pujian dan aku suka caramu memanggilku 'Ichi kun'" Lagi-lagi Ichigo menyeringai dan lagi-lagi Fujiiru terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia merasa terjebak di dalam perangkap serigala.

Ichigo menghentikan mobil di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seireitei.  
"Tunggulah disini akan kubelikan beberapa pakaian untukmu"  
"Eh?"  
"Tadi saat 'menculikmu' aku tidak sempat mengambil pakaian dari lemarimu"  
"Kalau begitu aku ikut, kau mana tahu pakaian yang cocok untukku"  
"Tubuhmu kecil, pakaian anak-anak juga muat"  
'BUGH!' satu kepalan tangan mendarat di kepala Ichigo  
"Aku juga butuh pakaian dalam jeruk"  
"Gampang, aku hafal ukuranmu. Aku kan pernah melihatmu tanpa busan.."  
'BUGH!' hantaman kedua melayang.  
"MESUM! Pokoknya aku ikut!!"

Bak majikan dan asisten, Fujiiru melangkah elegant berjarak tiga kaki di depan Ichigo yang mengikutinya dari belakang dengan membawa sejumlah belanjaan berlogo butik ternama.  
"Oi midget, kau ini benar-benar hilang ingatan tidak sih? Bagaimana bisa kau mengenali semua merek terkenal?!"  
"Entahlah, mungkin ini yang disebut insting wanita"  
"Instingmu menguras dompetku"  
"Menolong itu jangan setengah-setengah, kau kan dokter yang baik"  
"Wah.. Wah.. Setelah mengataiku pencuri kare dan penculik akhirnya kau mengakui gelar dokterku juga"  
Fujiiru hanya bisa nyengir dan menjulurkan lidah.  
"Ano.. Pak dokter sepertinya aku butuh toilet"  
"Kau ini pasien yang merepotkan.. Toiletnya ada disana, pergilah akan kutunggu disini" Ichigo tersenyum melihat punggung kecil Fujiiru berlalu dari pandangannya. Ini bukanlah kali pertama ia pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan bersama seorang wanita. Sebelumnya ia sering menemani Karin dan Yuzu berbelanja bila kedua adik kembarnya itu sedang berlibur di Seireitei.  
'cukup merepotkan' pikirnya, tapi entah kenapa berjalan bersama Fujiiru terasa menyenangkan.

"Konnichiwa dr. Kurosaki" lantunan bariton terdengar dari balik punggung Ichigo. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria bersurai hitam menyapanya dengan wajah datar sambil sesekali membetulkan letak kacamata di batang hidungnya.  
"Yo dr. Ishida.." kedua hazel Ichigo lalu melirik ke arah wanita yang sedang bergelayut mesra di pergelangan tangan pria berkacamata. Seorang wanita dengan postur proposional dan rambut coklat terang panjang.  
"Halo Inoue.."  
"Konnichiwa Kurosaki kun.." sang wanita memberikan senyum terbaiknya namun Ichigo sama sekali tidak berniat membalas senyuman tersebut. Ia kembali fokus pada sang dokter satu almamaternya. Uryuu Ishida adalah sahabat sekaligus rival sejak SMA hingga ketingkat universitas. Ia dan Ishida sudah diperhitungkan akan menjadi penerus dari beberapa dokter terbaik pendahulu mereka. Meneruskan tongkat estafet dari sang ayah. Kurosaki Isshin dan Ishida Ryuuken. Nama dari ayah mereka begitu besar dalam kancah kedokteran Seireitei. Tak diragukan mereka menjadi dokter pribadi dari sebagian besar orang-orang berpengaruh. Pada saat Kurosaki Masaki, ibu Ichigo, di vonis terkena kanker otak, Isshin memutuskan untuk menetap di kota Karakura dan membangun klinik sederhana bagi siapa saja yang membutuhkan terkhusus bagi kalangan menengah kebawah. Lain hal dengan partner kerjanya, Ishida Ryuuken lebih memilih pensiun dini menjadi dokter namun memulai bisnis masih dibidang medis yakni dengan membeli saham dan mengelola sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Seireitei, Quincy Hospital.

"Belanjaanmu banyak dokter Kurosaki" sahut Ishida sembari melirik beberapa goodie bag dalam genggaman Ichigo.  
"Masih kalah dari tunanganmu.." alis kanan Ichigo terangkat melihat sejumlah belanjaan yang dibawa oleh Inoue dan Ishida.  
"Wajar kan seorang wanita membeli beberapa barang sebelum hari pernikahannya." bela Ishida pada wanita yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya.  
"Ano.. Aku tidak tahu Kurosaki kun mengerti merek ternama dari produk wanita. Itu pasti untuk Karin dan Yuzu kan?" Inoue menunjuk logo-logo dari goodie bag milik Ichigo.  
"Benarkah untuk Karin dan Yuzu? Jangan-jangan itu untuk kekasihmu Kurosaki" Ishida menatap sahabatnya curiga.  
"Tidak mungkin!" sanggahan spontan Inoue memancing kedua pemuda tersebut memandang heran.  
"Kenapa tidak mungkin sayang?" Ishida mengernyit kebingungan.  
"Eto.. Maksudku Kurosaki kun mana ada waktu untuk seorang gadis, bukankah sejak SMA dia tidak pernah berpacaran?"  
"Hmm.. Betul juga" dokter berkacamata itu mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan kekasihnya. Raut wajah Ichigo mengeras. Kedua bola matanya menatap tajam Inoue.

"Ichigo maaf lama menunggu, toiletnya penuh"  
"Tidak apa-apa" Fujiiru yang baru saja kembali dari toilet sontak menarik perhatian mereka.  
"Ehm.. Ekhhm!" sebuah sinyal dari Ishida menyentil Ichigo agar segera memperkenalkan wanita mungil ini kepada mereka.  
"Oh.. Iru chan perkenalkan, dr. Ishida Uryuu dan tunangannya Inoue orihime, mereka adalah orang-orang beruntung yang menjadi sahabatku" Ichigo tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kesal Ishida.  
"Yoroshiku Ishida san, Inoue san, perkenalkan namaku Fujiiru."  
"Yoroshiku Fujiiru san" balas Inoue sopan.  
"Jadi.. Seperti apa hubungan kalian?" tanpa basa-basi Ishida langsung menodongkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi sudah membuatnya penasaran.  
"Apa Fujiiru kerabat Kurosaki kun?" Inoue ikut menebak, terlihat wajahnya jauh lebih serius dari pasangan disebalahnya.  
"Sebenarnya aku pasi..."  
"Pacar.." sambar Ichigo memotong kalimat Fujiiru.  
"Si midget ini pacarku" lanjutnya dengan penuh keseriusan. Fujiiru mengernyitkan alis.   
"Hahahah kau bercanda kan Kurosaki kun??!" sedikit kikuk Inoue kembali memastikan. Fujiiru dan Ichigo saling menatap. Bagai memiliki telepathy mereka mampu mengerti arti dari gerakan kornea satu sama lain.    
'apa yang kau bicarakan jeruk?' tatap Fujiiru penuh tanya  
'diam dan ikuti saja permainannya' Tatapan Ichigo jauh lebih menuntut. Fujiiru menghela nafas panjang pertanda pasrah.  
"Maaf aku belum sempat memberitahukan tentang hubungan kami, tapi aku cukup serius" lanjut Ichigo menepis pernyataan Inoue.  
"Kalau begitu aku harus berterimakasih pada Fujiiru chan karena telah membebaskan dr. Kurosaki dari kesendirian. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama" Fujiiru tersenyum kaku, entah kenapa ia bersedia terjun dalam kebohongan Ichigo.  
"Sayang sekali, aku dan Fujiiru masih ada daftar kencan lainnya, sampai jumpa!" sesegera mungkin Ichigo mengakhiri reuni tersebut dengan menarik pergelangan Fujiiru menjauh sebelum Ishida dan Inoue memperpanjang sesi interogasi mereka. 

Ichigo dan Fujiiru kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam. Ichigo tahu Fujiiru tidak akan menanyakan perihal kebohongan yang baru saja mereka lakoni.  
"Terimakasih midget, maaf tadi merepotkanmu"  
"Sudahlah jeruk, aku yakin ada alasan kenapa kau berbohong. Anggap itu bayaran karena kau sudah bersedia menjadi dokter pribadiku" Ichigo menyeringai  
"Tidak sia-sia aku menculikmu"

Hanya butuh 15 menit dari pusat perbelanjaan mereka akhirnya tiba di apartemen tempat dokter muda sukses ini tinggal. Sebuah apartemen di kawasan elit Seireitei.  
'PIIP.. CKLEK' pintu bernomor 15 secara otomatis terbuka setelah sebelumnya Ichigo menekan beberapa kombinasi angka security lock. Bau maskulin langsung menyeruak di sekeliling ruangan bercat putih tulang dengan kombinasi interior berwarna hitam dan merah seperti sofa maroon dan home theatre yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Fujiiru tampak kagum, nilai 90 untuk kerapihan dan 85 untuk pemilahan warna dan dekorasi.  
'hmm.. Tidak buruk untuk seorang pria single seperti Ichigo' pikirnya. Belum selesai dengan penilaiannya, Fujiiru kembali terpaku pada sekumpulan pigura yang melekat di dinding. Sama halnya dengan kediaman Kurosaki di kota Karakura, di apartement yang cukup mewah ini pun tidak terdapat foto dari dokter muda tersebut kecuali pada bingkai foto keluarga berukuran super jumbo dimana Ichigo masih berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun. Di sekumpulan pigura lainnya hanya terdapat foto-foto Karin, Yuzu dan dr. Kurosaki Isshin dalam berbagai moment. Fujiiru menduga Ichigo-lah yang mengabadikan moment-moment tersebut, namun tetap saja ia merasakan kejanggalan.

"Beristirahatlah, itu kamar khusus untuk Yuzu dan Karin saat mereka berkunjung, kau boleh menggunakannya" Fujiiru terhenyak, menoleh kearah kamar yang ditunjuk Ichigo.  
"Di sebelahnya adalah kamarku, aku menunggumu disana jika.."  
'DUKK!' Fujiiru mendaratkan tendangan maut di kaki Ichigo.  
"Oouuch apa masalahmu midget?!"  
"Mandi dan basuhlah kepala mesummu itu jeruk!"  
"Mesum? Aku ingin bilang cari aku di kamarku jika butuh sesuatu, apanya yang mesum??!"   
"Oh hahaha"  
"Apanya yang 'OH'?!! Kau berfikiran negatif lagi tentangku ya?" setelah ber-oh-ria Fujiiru melenggang cuek tanpa rasa bersalah menuju kamar si kembar bersama sejumlah goodie bag di tangannya.

'TTRRRT.. TRRRTT' sebuah panggilan dari kantong jaket Ichigo mengakhiri acara debat kali ini.  
"Halo.. Ya ya aku baru saja tiba.. Berisik, tunggulah 15 menit lagi" setelah menutup telepon, kembali Ichigo menyambar kunci mobil yang baru saja sekitar lima menit yang lalu ia letakkan di atas meja.  
"Midget aku ada urusan, di kulkas ada beberapa makanan instan jika kau lapar" tidak ada sahutan ataupun respon singkat dari Fujiiru.  
"Midget..?" Ichigo mencoba melihat keadaan pasien pribadinya itu lewat pintu kamar yang masih terbuka lebar.  
"Dasar.." Ichigo tersenyum mendapati Fujiiru tengah terlelap di atas kasur dengan wajah yang begitu damai. Bulu mata yang tebal dan lentik, bibir ranum yang mungil, dan kulit putih yang begitu cerah seperti boneka porselen khas Jepang.   
'Cantik..' pikirnya.   
"Ah, kenapa aku ini?!" Ichigo bergumam kecil dan menggaruk kepalanya, pipinya merona merah. Segera ia meninggalkan kamar dan menutup pintu penuh kehati-hatian, takut membangunkan si putri tidur yang sedang terhanyut di alam mimpi.

 

TBC..


	4. Watch out it's love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miris, namun konyol memang. Memanfaatkan pasien yang sedang dirawat tidaklah benar.
> 
> "Ichigo" panggil Kaien sebelum pria itu menjauh. Ichigo menoleh tanpa membalikkan badan.  
> "Ya?"  
> "Awas jatuh cinta!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite

Chapter 4

'CRIING' sebuah lonceng kecil di pintu sebuah kedai kopi berbunyi bersama datangnya seorang pemuda bersurai orange.  
"Selamat datang, apa anda dr. Kurosaki Ichigo?" seorang maid yang imut langsung menyambutnya di depan pintu.  
"Ya.."  
"Mari ikut saya, dr. Shiba Kaien sudah menunggu anda" sang maid dengan sopan mengarahkan tamunya ke sebuah meja yang terletak di pojok dekat jendela. Disana, seorang pria berperawakan mirip dengannya sedang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.  
"Yo Ichigo" yang ditegur hanya menatap malas dan segera mengambil tempat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa penat. 

Dengan sebuah jentikan jari dari pria yang sudah sejak tadi menunggu di kedai kopi itu, seorang butler datang dan menyuguhkan secangkir espresso.  
"Minumlah, sudah ku pesankan khusus untukmu"  
"Apa yang kau katakan pada maid tadi? Bagaimana ia langsung mengenaliku?" tanya Ichigo seraya menyesap secangkir espresso panas di tangannya.  
"Mudah, aku bilang; aku menunggu kembaranku datang dengan versi super saiyan"  
'UHUKK!' Ichigo tersedak kopi.  
"Apa-apaan kau Kaien!?" protesnya sembari meletakkan cangkir di atas meja.  
"Hahahaha mau bagaimana lagi sepupu? wajah kita terlalu mirip, hanya warna rambutmu itu yang bisa aku deskripsikan dengan baik"  
"Terserahlah.. Sini, mana file yang harus kutangani!" Ichigo menadahkan tangan Dan menggerakkan keempat jemarinya naik dan turun tepat di depan wajah sepupunya.  
"Have i told you that you're my best bro?" ucap Kaien girang sembari memberikan flashdisk dari balik sakunya.  
"I am. Cos I'm the only one who care about you dude"  
"Ck! You just killed the joy. Anyway, bagaimana liburanmu?" Ichigo terdiam sejenak, ia memutar kedua bola matanya dan lalu menyunggingkan senyuman kecil  
"Spesial"  
"Hmm.." Tangan kanan Kaien bertengger di dagu dan kedua bola matanya menyempit curiga.  
"A.. Apa?"  
"Kau bertemu wanita cantik?" kini alisnya ikut dinaik-turunkan.  
"Bukan urusanmu!"  
"Jadi benar ada wanita ya? Hahahahahaha kau ini mudah sekali ditebak sepupu" Kaien terlihat begitu puas menertawai Ichigo yang kembali menyesap espresso sembari memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela.

Pukul empat sore, Fujiiru akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Tubuh kecilnya bangkit, duduk masih diatas tempat tidur.  
'Kruuyyuuuuukk' alarm perutnya berbunyi. Ia menghela napas sembari mengelus perut ratanya. Setelah meregangkan badan sejenak, ia pun bergerak meninggalkan kamar mencari si pemilik apartemen.  
'sepi.. Apa Ichigo sedang tidur?' pikirnya.   
"Jeruk?" baru saja akan mengetuk pintu kamar Ichigo, ia mendapati selembar sticky note tertempel disana.

'aku sedang ada urusan di luar, ada makanan instan di kulkas jika kau lapar.  
Nb; akhirnya kau ke kamarku juga kan, hahahah'

Fujiiru mengernyitkan alis  
"Apa-apaan dia?!" gumamnya sembari berjalan menuju dapur. Diperiksanya isi lemari pendingin dua pintu berwarna hitam yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Lagi-lagi Fujiiru mengernyitkan alis.  
"Dokter macam apa yang menyimpan makanan instan sebanyak ini?" ia mulai bermonolog. Mata violetnya kemudian tertuju pada beberapa bahan makanan lain didekatnya. Fujiiru tersenyum.  
"Pinjam dapurmu ya jeruk"

Sudah cukup lama Ichigo dan Kaien mengobrol di sebuah coffee shop. Ada banyak mata yang memandang mereka sejak tadi. Maklum, kedua pemuda ini cukup tampan. Di kalangan rumah sakit pun mereka sangat terkenal, tidak heran nama mereka pernah masuk dalam kategori '7 dokter sexy' versi sebuah majalah ternama Seireitei. Terkhusus Kaien yang berperangai ramah dan murah senyum. Jika di perhatikan sekilas mereka tampak seperti saudara kembar, namun selain marga, karena warna rambut dan watak mereka jauh berbeda maka tidak sulit untuk mengenali kedua sepupu identik ini.

'TRRRRTTTT... TRRRRTTT..' Kaien melirik smartphone milik Ichigo yang terus bergetar di atas meja.  
"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" tanya Kaien heran  
"Biarkan saja"  
"Inoue?" tidak ada jawaban, si pemilik smartphone hanya menaikkan alis bersamaan dengan tarikan napasnya yang panjang dan kedua bibir yang dikatup semakin rapat.  
"Mungkin kau kurang tegas sepupu"   
"Kurang tegas??! Apa memutuskan hubungan dan berusaha menghindarinya masih kurang tegas?"  
"Tentu. Buktinya dia masih menghubungimu kan? I feel sorry for you dude, tapi kau butuh pacar. Mungkin dengan begitu dia akan berhenti menerormu" Ichigo menghempaskan punggung kokohnya kebelakang, bersandar pada sofa single yang empuk itu kemudian memijat pelipisnya lembut. Ia menatap Kaien dan mulai bergumam pelan.  
"Aku sudah melakukannya"  
"Apa? Bicaralah dengan jelas"  
"Sebenarnya.." Ichigo kembali memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan mulai menceritakan peristiwa pertemuannya dengan Inoue di pusat pebelanjaan hari ini serta bagaimana ia sudah melibatkan seorang pasien amnesia agar berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Kaien menahan tawa dalam tatapan iba pada sepupunya ini. Miris, namun konyol memang. Memanfaatkan pasien yang sedang dirawat tidaklah benar, namun akan mustahil bagi Ichigo menemukan seorang pacar dalam waktu singkat, apalagi dokter berambut orange itu termasuk tipe penyendiri. Kaien menyarankan agar Ichigo tetap melanjutkan sandiwara tersebut di depan Inoue, tentu saja selama pasien yang kini tinggal di rumahnya itu bersedia membantu. Setelah diskusi yang cukup panjang itu, Ichigo mulai melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Ia sadar sudah cukup lama meninggalkan Fujiiru di rumah, wanita itu mungkin akan mengamuk karena telah ditelantarkan di hari pertamanya di Seireitei. Setelah berpamitan pada Kaien, Ichigo menyesap sekali lagi espresso miliknya dan pergi.  
"Ichigo" panggil Kaien sebelum pria itu menjauh. Ichigo menoleh tanpa membalikkan badan.  
"Ya?"  
"Awas jatuh cinta!" Ichigo tersenyum dan akhirnya berlalu dari pandangan Kaien.

'CKLEK!' Fujiiru berlari kecil dari arah dapur begitu mendengar pintu apartemen terbuka.  
"Aku pulang.."  
"Selamat datang. Kau lama sekali jeruk, aku sudah kelaparan menunggumu"  
"Kelaparan? Bukankah aku meninggalkan note agar kau mak... Snff..snff" kalimat Ichigo terhenti, hidungnya mengendus bau yang menggoda selera. Tak mengacuhkan si tuan rumah, Fujiiru menarik pergelangan Ichigo dan menuntunnya ke meja makan. Dengan lincah ia menyiapkan peralatan makan dan menuangkan air untuk mereka.  
"Ittadakimasu" masih dalam keadaan pangling Ichigo melihat Fujiiru mulai melahap makanan di atas meja, bukan mie instan ataupun bubur instan yang biasa ia makan, melainkan soba soup, nasi dan omlet yang sangat membangkitkan nafsu makannya.  
"Iru chan, ini..."  
"Ah, ng maaf aku memakai dapurmu tanpa izin, habis aku tidak percaya lemari es seorang dokter sepertimu penuh dengan makanan instan. Untunglah ada beberapa bahan makanan yang bisa dimasak"  
"Ano.. Itu karena aku jarang ada di rumah, jadi.."  
"Jadi besok kita akan berbelanja bahan makanan untuk persediaan di lemari es mu yang besar itu pak dokter. Nah sekarang makanlah!"  
"Ini tidak ada racunnya kan?"  
"Enak saja!!" Ichigo terkekeh dan mulai menikmati santap malamnya. Sepertinya Fujiiru dianugrahi tangan emas, apapun yang dimasaknya selalu enak. Sejak pertama kali mencoba kare buatan Fujiiru ia tahu bahawa siapapun yang menjadi suami wanita ini kelak pasti akan bertubuh gemuk karena ketagihan memakan masakannya. Setelah selesai, Ichigo menawarkan untuk mencuci piring yang disambut baik oleh Fujiiru karena ia pun akan membersihkan dan merapikan kembali dapur yang telah dibuatnya sedikit berantakan.  
"Kenapa menungguku? Tadi kau kan bisa makan duluan kalau kau benar-benar lapar" tanya Ichigo di sela-sela kegiatannya menyeka piring dan mangkok kotor sementara Fujiiru sibuk mengelap kompor.  
"Mana boleh aku makan mendahului tuan rumah"  
"Disini kau bebas melakukan apapun, jadi jangan sungkan" Fujiiru hanya menarik napas.

Ichigo mulai bercerita kemana dan siapa yang ia temui tadi. Kaien, sepupunya akan menghadiri seminar internasional di UK, oleh karenanya Ichigo diminta menangani beberapa pasien milik Kaien untuk sementara. Fujiiru adalah seorang pendengar yang baik. Ia tampak serius memperhatikan setiap detail kalimat yang diceritakan kepadanya. Walau Ichigo berfikir wanita itu mungkin tidak begitu tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakannya namun entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman berbagi cerita dengannya. Sesekali Ichigo mencuri pandang, memperhatikan Fujiiru yang masih sibuk dengan peralatan dapur. Sepintas Ichigo kembali mengingat bagaimana Fujiiru menyambut kedatangannya dan menyiapkan makan malam. Selain kedua adiknya, Ichigo memang tidak terbiasa dengan kehadiran wanita di Sekitarnya apalagi sampai memasak dan beres-beres. Jika dipikir-pikir mereka tampak seperti pengantin baru. Ichigo merasakan panas di pipinya yang mulai merona. 

===000===

Ichigo's POV

Hari yang cukup melelahkan pun berlalu. Aku kembali terjaga setelah alarm di kamar berdering menyambut pagi seperti biasanya. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian kumasukkan netbook yang semalaman menemani tidurku kedalam tas dan memastikan beberapa file didalamnya lengkap sebelum meninggalkan kamar yang sejak tadi sudah terbenahi. Maaf saja, aku termasuk pria pembersih dan rapi. Sepeninggal okaa san, aku sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri, termasuk mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga sendiri.

Kedua mata hazelku sedikit membesar melihat punggung kecil seorang wanita berbalut dress putih selutut sedang berdiri disisi balkon apartemen. Rambut hitam pendeknya berayun pelan diterpa angin pagi. Ya, aku lupa saat ini tidak sendiri, ada Fujiiru, seorang pasien amnesia yang sedang mencari identitasnya. Wanita yang unik.. Sejak pertama ia menyebutku sebagai seorang pencuri di rumahku sendiri, aku tahu dia spesial. Tak mudah menyembunyikan senyum di wajahku saat mengingat peristiwa itu, ingin tertawa rasanya. Ck! percayakah aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali aku tersenyum sebelum bertemu dengannya.  
"Ohayou midget.." kuputuskan untuk menyapanya sebelum ia menyadari keberadaanku yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. Wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum.  
"Ohayou jeruk.." dia beranjak dari balkon dan mulai memotong jarak dariku. Aku baru sadar kalau cara berjalan wanita ini begitu anggun.  
'Apa Fujiiru dulunya seorang model?' pikiran itu segera kutepis mengingat tubuhnya yang tidak lebih tinggi dari siswa SMP.  
"Udara disini tidak sesegar di Karakura. Apa ada tempat seindah secret base disini?"   
"Welcome to Seireitei midget" dia menghela napas dan berjalan menuju meja makan.  
"Kau akan ke rumah sakit?" aku mengangguk singkat. Mataku terfokus pada roti panggang yang sedang diolesnya dengan selai strawberry.  
"Jangan pergi sebelum sarapan!" ajaknya sembari meletakkan roti di atas piring dan mulai menuangkan jus jeruk kedalam gelas. Aku tersenyum dan ikut duduk bersamanya.  
"Wah sepertinya nanti kau akan menjadi istri yang galak Iru chan" ia mengernyit.  
"Nanti? Kenapa kau yakin aku belum menikah? Tidak ada yang tahu identitasku, bisa saja kan aku ini sudah berkeluarga"   
"Coba perhatikan jari manismu" Fujiiru menurut, sementara ia memperhatikan dengan seksama jari mungil miliknya aku malah sibuk melahap roti di piring.  
"Tidak ada apa-apa" gumamnya.  
"Tepat sekali! Tidak ada cincin pernikahan. Kalau kau janda pun seharusnya ada bekas cincin disitu"  
"Wow, kau ini dokter atau detektif Ichigo?"  
"Aku lebih suka disebut 'brilliant man'" jawabku kini meneguk segelas jus jeruk.  
"Hahahahahahha" kulihat wanita itu tertawa, manis.. tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang ditertawakannya.  
"Ada yang lucu?"  
"Sadar tidak kau baru saja memakan dan meminum dirimu sendiri? Haha" sekarang gantian aku yang mengernyit. Kulihat sebotol selai strawberry dan segelas jus jeruk. Strawberry (baca; ichigo) dan jeruk, ya.. keduanya adalah aku. Sadar akan apa yang dimaksud aku pun ikut terkekeh bersamanya.  
"Setidaknya aku tahu kalau diriku itu enak. Cobalah" tanganku terjulur menyuapi Fujiiru sepotong roti milikku.  
"Ya..ya mr. Brilliant man" ucapnya disela-sela kegiatannya yang sibuk mengunyah.

'TING TONG!' suara bel membungkam tawa kami. Fujiiru lalu bangkit menawarkan untuk membuka pintu. Kepalaku menebak-nebak siapa yang datang berkunjung pagi-pagi begini. Kaien? Aku menggeleng, kemarin dia tidak bilang kalau akan datang, lagipula nanti juga kami akan bertemu di rumah sakit. Oyaji dan adik-adikku? Ah, apa mereka datang menjemput Fujiiru pulang?

End of Ichigo's POV

Sedikit berlari kecil Fujiiru menghampiri pintu dan bersiap mencari tahu siapa yang sedang berdiri di baliknya. Seorang wanita cantik bertubuh tinggi semampai dan bersurai coklat terang tampak terkejut melihat sosok mungil Fujiiru membuka pintu untuknya.  
"Ohayou Inoue san"  
"Waaah.. Ohayou Fujiiru san! Aku tidak menyangka kau juga berkunjung kemari. Dimana Kurosaki kun?" Fujiiru tersenyum kikuk. Wanita sexy di hadapannya terlihat sangat ceria dan bersemangat, ia jadi teringat pada dr. Kurosaki Isshin.  
"Ano.. Silahkan masuk, Ichigo sedang sarapan" Inoue menggeleng kencang dan meletakkan jari telunjuk menempel di bibirnya.  
"Ssstt... Kebetulan ada Fujiiru disini, jadi aku langsung tanya padamu saja ya"  
"Tanya? Soal apa?"  
"Apa Fujiiru benar kekasih Kurosaki kun?" sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak ringan.  
"Aku..." wanita mungil itu tidak ingin berbohong dan terlibat lebih jauh dalam urusan si dokter dan Inoue.  
"Waktu Ichigo memperkenalkanmu sebagai kekasihnya di pusat perbelanjaan, aku melihat gelagat yang aneh dari kalian berdua. Instingku mengatakan kalian sedang bersandiwara"  
'Bingo!' batin Fujiiru membenarkan tebakan Inoue.  
"Oh ya, aku belum tahu apa margamu Fujiiru san"  
"Marga? Aku.." terdesak, jangankan marga, nama yang digunakan saat ini saja adalah pemberian dari ayah Ichigo. Haruskah Fujiiru mengatakan bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang pasien amnesia yang beruntung mendapatkan belas kasih dari sebuah keluarga yang baik hati?.

"Siapa yang datang Iru chan?" kedua wanita itu terkejut mendengar suara bariton yang baru saja memotong percakapan mereka.  
"Kurosaki kun.."  
"Inoue? ada apa kau kemari?"  
"Jangan sinis begitu Kurosaki kun, bukankah dulu aku juga sering berkunjung seperti Fujiiru san" keluh Inoue manja.  
"Fujiiru tidak sedang berkunjung, dia tinggal disini bersamaku, jadi jika ada yang ingin dibicarakan.."  
"Tinggal bersama? Hahahahahhaha jangan bercanda! Aku tahu kalian ini pasangan palsu. Semua ini hanya sandiwara untuk menghindariku kan!?!" Fujiiru kaget dengan intonasi Inoue yang mulai meninggi walau terlihat ia sedang menahan emosi dibalik senyum manisnya.  
"Pulanglah jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan" tak kalah, wajah Ichigo pun berubah lebih serius, matanya tajam dan tangannya terkepal erat.  
"Kenapa mengusirku? Oh apa tebakanku benar Kurosaki kun? Kalian memang bukanlah sepasang kekasih sungguhan" Saat ini Fujiiru benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman berada diantara kedua orang ini. Ia berfikir untuk berpura-pura ke dapur dan meninggalkan perang dingin yang sudah melibatkannya.  
"Maaf aku harus kembali ke dalam, ada yang.."  
"Tunggu dulu Fujiiru san, kau harus tahu kalau dokter muda dan tampan ini hanya memanfaatkan keberadaanmu. Jangan tersinggung, tapi kalian sama sekali tidak serasi! Kurosaki kun tidak mungkin tertarik pada wanita biasa sepertimu" Inoue semakin tak terkendali. Ichigo menutup mata dan menarik napas, mengatur detak jantungnya yang berpacu semakin cepat karena amarah. Dilingkarkannya tangan kiri ke pinggang Fujiiru dan menarik wanita itu mendekat. Ia membungkuk, tangan kanannya ikut beraksi menarik dagu Fujiiru hingga jarak diantara mereka terkikis. Shock! Kedua iris violet Fujiiru membesar merasakan bibirnya mendapatkan kecupan dari sang dokter. Sebuah kecupan singkat nan lembut.  
"Fujiiru adalah kekasihku, aku melihat sesuatu yang spesial darinya yang tidak dimiliki wanita manapun. Kau bukan siapa-siapa dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kami. Jika kau datang hanya untuk mengungkapkan hipotesis sepihak tadi, aku rasa kau sudah tahu jalan keluar dari apartemen ini." tegas Ichigo. Wajah Inoue merah menahan marah yang akan meledak. Giginya saling beradu tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Mata abu-abunya sibuk memperhatikan tangan Ichigo yang masih melingkar protektif di pinggang Fujiiru. Ia menyerah dan memutuskan pergi sebelum air matanya tumpah akibat malu.

Ichigo bernafas lega seiring menghilangnya sosok Inoue dari hadapannya. Pikirannya mulai jernih mengingat kembali apa yang baru saja telah dilakukan terhadap Fujiiru. Perlahan ia melepas rangkulannya dari pinggang wanita yang kini tengah menunduk dalam.  
"Iru chan maaf, aku tidak bermaksud un.."  
'PLAK!!!!' sebuah tamparan keras diterima pipi kiri Ichigo. Pria itu terdiam atas hukuman yang menurutnya pantas ia dapatkan. Fujiiru mengangkat dagu, menatap Ichigo dengan raut datar.  
"Pergilah, kau sudah terlambat"  
'itu saja??' batin Ichigo bertanya heran. Tidak ada makian, cercaan atau omelan yang biasa dilontarkan Fujiiru padanya.  
"Fujiiru apa kau.."  
"Pergilah Ichigo, aku tidak ingin menjadi alasanmu mengabaikan pasien" masih dengan nada datar, kali ini Fujiiru mengalihkan korneanya pada objek lain yang lebih menarik dari bekas tangan yang menempel di pipi Ichigo.  
"Aku pergi.."

===000===

Di rumah sakit Ichigo berusaha fokus dan tetap menjalankan tugasnya secara professional. Tidak mudah melupakan kejadian tadi pagi. Bukan Inoue yang saat ini membuatnya risau, melainkan Fujiiru. Ichigo yakin wanita itu sedang marah padanya. Terlalu marah hingga tak ada makian yang mampu keluar dari bibir tipis yang sudah ia kecup.  Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud memanfaatkan kesempatan apalagi berniat melecehkan wanita imut itu. Semua yang dilakukannya tadi murni spontanitas otaknya. Entah darimana datangnya ide gila tersebut tapi satu hal yang Ichigo yakini adalah keinginannya untuk melindungi Fujiiru sangat besar. Ia tidak menerima semua pernyataan yang dilayangkan oleh Inoue tentang wanita amnesia itu. Fujiiru bukanlah gadis biasa, ia adalah gadis yang luar biasa. Seorang gadis bermata violet yang misterius dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya yang unik. Ichigo adalah seorang introvert, ia tidak begitu suka bergaul. baginya berbuat baik dan tidak menyusahkan orang saja sudah cukup. Ia tidak terbiasa tertawa ataupun berbagi cerita pada orang lain. Bahkan Kaien, sepupunya, belum mendapat akses penuh mengetahui kehidupan pria berambut orange ini. Ichigo tidak akan bercerita apapun kecuali sang sepupu menyodorkan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi terhadapnya. 

Kehadiran Fujiiru telah menarik sisi lain dari Ichigo. Menjadi lebih ekspresif, bercanda bahkan berbuat jahil adalah hal-hal diluar dari kebiasaannya dan Fujiiru, seorang wanita amnesia yang baru ia kenal mendapat kehormatan melihat Ichigo yang jauh lebih hidup.

'saat kau ingin bercerita, maka aku akan siap mendengarkan'

Kalimat inilah yang membuat Ichigo tahu bahwa Fujiiru berada di level yang jauh lebih tinggi dari orang-orang yang pernah dikenalnya. Ichigo ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang wanita ini. Ia ingin menggali lebih dalam lagi, mencari kebenaran di balik iris violet indahnya.

Hari ini Ichigo pulang cukup larut. Selain karena kebanjiran pasien, dokter bersurai orange ini juga harus menyelesaikan setumpuk laporan yang sempat terbengkalai setelah beberapa hari menghabiskan cuti di Karakura. Ichigo berjalan lambat menyusuri hall apartemen. Kepalanya dipenuhi kecemasan akan  Fujiiru.  
'apa dia masih marah?' pikirnya. Dibukanya pintu perlahan-lahan, tersimpan harapan wanita itu akan menyambut kedatangannya seperti malam kemarin, penuh semangat dan sedikit omelan. Hening.. Suara nyaring Fujiiru tak menggema. Ia semakin yakin Fujiiru tengah marah besar padanya.   
"Snff..snff.." bau sedap mencubit indra penciuman Ichigo mengundang kaki jenjangnya melangkah mengikuti aroma penggugah selera yang berasal dari arah ruang makan. Pria itu tersenyum haru, bukan karena semangkuk besar chicken soup yang tersaji diatas meja, melainkan tertangkapnya wajah tidur Fujiiru untuk kesekian kali. Wanita itu terlelap di kursi, kepalanya bersandar pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja makan.

Ichigo berjalan mendekat, membungkuk dan menatap lekat Fujiiru. Tangannya menyibak rambut hitam malam yang menutupi sebagian wajah wanita itu.  
"Maaf midget.."  
"Ichigo.." kaget, pria yang disebut namanya itu mengernyit. Fujiiru mengigau dalam damai tidurnya. Keanehan dirasakan dalam dada Ichigo mengetahui pasien mungilnya ini sedang bermimpi tentangnya.  
"Baka Ichigo.. Dasar jeruk busuk.. Strawberry orange"  
"Mimpi apaan sih?" Ichigo tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan. Ia membayangkan Fujiiru sedang menyiksanya di alam mimpi. Karena gemas Ichigo lalu mencubit kedua pipi Fujiiru, mengembalikan kesadaran sang wanita dari alam maya.  
"Adudududuh..duh.. Apa masalahmu jerukkk!!!" Fujiiru bangkit dan mengelus kedua pipinya.  
"Bangunlah midget, aku tidak mau makan sendirian" Fujiiru bangkit dan memperbaiki posisi duduk serta merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.  
"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Ichigo yang dijawab hanya dengan gelengan kepala.  
"Kau menungguku ya?" Fujiiru menghela nafas.  
"Soupnya sudah dingin, biar kupanaskan dulu" Ichigo memegang pergelangan tangan Fujiiru yang hendak beranjak dari kursi.  
"Kau ingin menunda makan malamku? Aku kelaparan Iru chan.."  
"Kau tidak suka soup yang panas?"  
"Tidak juga, ayo makan" Ichigo mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelah Fujiiru. Mereka menyantap makan malam bersama dalam keheningan. Belum ada diantara meraka yang ingin memulai percakapan. Sesekali keduanya bergantian melempar pandangan. Ichigo meletakkan sendok garpu dan meneguk segelas air.  
"Maaf sudah mencuri ciumanmu"  
"UHUUKK.. UHK" Fujiiru tersedak, pipinya merona merah.  
"Kenapa kau ungkit jeruk!? Seharian ini aku berusaha keras untuk melupakannya, baka!!"  
"Melupakan? Kenapa? Ciumanku seburuk itu ya?!"  
"Bukan begitu.. Eh.. Ma.. Maksudku.. AH DASAR JERUK MESUM!!" pipi Fujiiru tak terselamatkan lagi, wajahnya kini semerah tomat.  
"Hahahahah.. Akhirnya kau meledak juga. Kau lebih mengerikan saat diam midget"  
"Ha.. Habisnya kau.."  
"Iya maaf.. Kau bilang jika aku ingin bercerita kau siap mendengarkan bukan?" Fujiiru menggeleng  
"Tidak sampai kau mengganti bajumu dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan makan malamku" Ichigo tersenyum mengiyakan.

Secangkir kopi disuguhkan untuk si tuan rumah sementara Fujiiru lebih memilih teh hangat sebagai teman bersantainya di ruang tengah. Mereka duduk diatas sofa maroon berbahan bludru menyesap minuman masing-masing. Ichigo meletakkan cangkir diatas meja dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, meyakinkan diri bahwa Fujiiru adalah orang yang tepat untuknya berbagi cerita.  
"Aku, Ishida dan Inoue sudah saling mengenal sejak SMA. Aku melanjutkan pendidikan di Seireitei high school setelah lulus SMP dan bertemu mereka di tahun pertama sekolah. Walau tidak sering berbagi cerita, tapi hampir setiap hari kami menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk sekedar makan siang, mengerjakan tugas atau menonton film saat weekend. Inoue anak yang baik dan periang hingga di tahun kedua sekolah, kami mendapat kabar bahwa Inoue mengalami kecelakaan. Mobil yang ditumpangi bersama keluarganya keluar kota ditabrak pengemudi truck yang mengantuk. Hanya Inoue yang selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut. Sejak saat itu aku dan Ishida berjanji untuk menjaga dan melindunginya, tidak hanya sebagai sahabat, kami pun akan menjadi keluarga bagi Inoue" Fujiiru menutup mulutnya, merinding mendengar kisah tragis dari wanita cantik yang ditemuinya pagi ini. Ichigo menghela nafas.  
"Saat itu aku dan Ishida menjemputnya di rumah sakit. Kami membawanya pulang dan menemaninya di apartemen semalaman. Sebisa mungkin kami menghibur gadis ini, meyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak sendiri. Seminggu setelahnya tanpa sepengetahuan Ishida ia mengajakku berbicara empat mata di atap sekolah. Ia menyatakan perasaannya dan memintaku menjadi kekasihnya."  
"Jadi dulu kalian....?" potong Fujiiru memastikan sementara Ichigo mengangguk membenarkan.  
"Kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bagiku mungkin itu adalah cara terbaik membantu Inoue agar tidak merasa kesepian. Lagipula kupikir tidak akan sulit jatuh cinta pada gadis semanis Inoue. Anehnya ia membuatku berjanji agar merahasiakan hubungan kami agar persahabatan antara aku, dia dan Ishida tetap terjaga. Tidak ada yang sulit bagi seorang introvert sepertiku menjaga rahasia seperti ini. Semuanya berjalan normal, bertahun-tahun aku dan Inoue menjalin hubungan tanpa sepengetahuan sahabat kami sampai sebulan yang lalu, Ishida datang ke apartemenku dan mengatakan akan melamar Inoue"  
"Kau tidak bilang pada Ishida san kalau kalian.." kali ini Ichigo menggeleng.  
"Aku tertawa dan berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin. Tadinya kupikir ia sedang bercanda, tapi dengan wajah bodohnya ia menunjukkan sebuah kotak kecil berisi cincin berlian. Saat kutanya, Ishida mengaku telah menjalin hubungan diam-diam dengan Inoue di hari yang sama wanita itu menyatakan perasaannya padaku"  
"Ma..maksudmu, Inoue menjalin hubungan dengan kalian berdua sekaligus??"  
"Ya.. Dihari ia menyatakan cinta padaku, di hari itu pula ia menyatakan hal yang sama pada Ishida tanpa sepengetahuanku. Ia membuat kami berjanji untuk menjaga rahasia yang sama. Aku mencoba mengkonfirmasi hal ini pada Inoue dan ia membenarkannya dengan dalih takut kehilangan kami berdua.. Aku marah besar dan mengakhiri hubungan kami, tapi sepertinya ia masih belum bisa melepaskanku" Ichigo tersenyum kecut. Kedua tangannya dilipat kebelakang, menyanggah kepalanya yang bersandar pada sofa. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit.  
"Apa Ishida san tahu tentang hal ini?"  
"Tidak..bagaimanapun juga si mata empat itu temanku, tidak seharusnya aku merusak kebahagiaannya sementara aku bahkan tidak yakin benar-benar mencintai Inoue"  
"Jadi karena itu kau mengambil cuti dan pulang ke Karakura?"  
"Dokter juga butuh penyegaran midget.."  
"Aku jadi kasihan pada Inoue san"  
"Kasihan? Korbannya itu aku!"  
"Dia kesepian Ichigo.. Ia tak punya siapa-siapa untuk bersandar. Baginya, kau dan Ishida adalah orang-orang berarti. Ia hanya butuh waktu untuk lebih mengenali ego yang sedang menutupi hatinya. Inoue san harus berdamai dengan waktu" Ichigo tertegun, ia kembali memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan menatap iris violet Fujiiru dalam-dalam.  
"Ke.. Kenapa menatapku jeruk??" protes Fujiiru merasa tak nyaman.  
"Kau memang unik midget" jawab Ichigo santai  
"Unik?? Kau pikir aku ini hewan langka?!"  
"Hahahaha.. Jika Inoue se-unik dirimu mungkin tidak akan sulit untuk mencintainya"  
"Eh?.." keduanya terpaku. Ichigo tidak menyangka bisa mengeluarkan pernyataan tadi. Hurus diakuinya bahwa ia menemukan sesuatu yang spesial dari wanita ini. Sesuatu yang belum pernah didapatnya dari orang lain, kenyamanan.. Ia pun teringat pesan Kaien..

'Ichigo.. Awas jatuh cinta!'

TBC


	5. I wanna know you more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Fujiiru;   
> seperti apa kehidupan wanita ini sebelum kecelakan yang menimpanya? Seperti apa keluarganya? Dimana ia tinggal? Apa saja yang disukainya, selain chappy tentu dan apakah.. wanita ini memiliki kekasih?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite..

Chapter 5

Cahaya senja menyusup masuk melalui tirai jendela memberi warna pada kamar yang minim pencahayaan. Ruang berbentuk persegi itu terlihat suram walau berhiaskan interior-interior klasik nan mewah. Seorang pria bertato dan bersurai merah terang berpakaian serba hitam sedang duduk di sebelah tempat tidur berukuran king size menemani seorang pria yang tengah terbaring lemah berbalut alat bantu pernapasan.  
"Tenanglah Kuchiki sama, aku sudah menyebar banyak orang untuk mencari putrimu. Tidak lama lagi.. Tidak akan lama lagi aku pasti akan menemukannya"

===000===

Fujiiru's POV

"Maaf Fujiiru san, saat ini dr. Kurosaki sedang berkeliling memeriksa beberapa pasien. Apa ada pesan?" seorang perawat di main front desk berdiri ramah melayani pertanyaanku.  
"Boleh aku menunggunya?"  
"Tentu saja, anda bisa menunggu dr. Kurosaki di depan ruang kerjanya. Mari saya antar" aku menggeleng.  
"Arigatou.. anda pasti sedang sibuk aku tidak ingin merepotkan, tolong tunjukkan saja jalannya"  
"Kalau begitu silahkan lurus dan belok kanan" aku membungkuk dan berterimakasih sebelum mengikuti petunjuk perawat tadi. Hari ini aku terpaksa datang kerumah sakit karena si jeruk bodoh itu lupa membawa bekal makan siangnya.

Sejak Ichigo mengeluh mengenai jam kerja yang semakin padat, aku berinisiatif membuatkan bento agar dokter yang terlampau sibuk itu tetap memperhatikan lambungnya tanpa harus ke kantin lagi. Pagi tadi- mungkin -karena terburu-buru ia meninggalkan bento ini di atas meja.

Langkah kakiku menggema menyusuri koridor rumah sakit membawa kotak yang kubalut dengan kain bermotif pulkadot ungu. Di sisi kanan koridor kudengar beberapa perawat sedang membicarakan Ichigo. Tak kusangka si kepala jeruk itu populer juga. Sebagian dari mereka mengaku kecewa tidak menemukan Ichigo makan siang di kantin rumah sakit dua hari ini. Ternyata dokter juga memiliki penggemar ya..  
"Aku melihat dr. Kurosaki membawa bento kemarin"  
"Hmm.. Apa dr. Kurosaki sudah memiliki kekasih yang membuatkan bento?" sepenggal percakapan yang kutangkap saat berpapasan dengan mereka sukses membuatku menunduk dalam. Sedikit berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau mereka menangkap basah si pembuat bento yang menyebabkan dokter kesayangan mereka tidak lagi mengunjungi kantin.

'BUUKKGH!'

"OUCH!" kurasakan pantatku mendarat dengan sangat tidak mulus di lantai. Untungnya kotak bento ini masih aman bertengger di tanganku. Kepalaku mendongak penasaran dengan benda yang baru saja ku tabrak.  
"JERUUK?!" Ichigo tampak bodoh mendengar teriakanku. Kujulurkan tangan kananku ke atas, memintanya membantuku bangkit. Walau masih terlihat kebingungan ia dengan sukses menarik tubuh mungilku dari lantai.  
"Maaf nona, apa baru saja kau memanggilku jeruk?" ralat, Ichigo tidak tampak bodoh dia ini idiot!!  
"Memangnya siapa lagi yang memiliki kepala orange mirip jer.. Eh? Hi.. Hitam?? Kau.." pria di hadapanku ini tersenyum.  
"Mungkin yang kau maksud adalah dr. Kurosaki" kepalaku manggut-manggut, bibirku terkunci pangling melihat pria yang berperawakan sama dengan Ichigo hanya saja rambutnya berwarna hitam dan postur tubuhnya sedikit lebih menjulang.  
"Ma.. Maaf tadi aku tidak melihat jalan, maaf juga tadi menyebutmu.."  
"Jeruk? Hahahahahaha itukah julukan mu untuk Ichigo, hn?" pipiku memanas. Aku merasa dia orang yang menyenangkan.  
"Habis rambutnya harus merah dulu jika ingin disebut strawberry" jawabku polos. Tawa kami pecah bersamaan. Ichigo memang objek yang sangat menghibur.   
"Ngomong-ngomong aku dr. Shiba, Shiba Kaien"  
"Ah! Ichigo pernah bercerita tentang anda. Wajah dan postur tubuh yang mirip, anda adalah sepupu Ichigo"  
"Wah orang se-introvert Ichigo mau terbuka padamu? Hebat!" pria ini terlihat girang dan kagum seolah aku berhasil melatih seekor singa menjadi jinak. Apanya yang salah? Memangnya Ichigo sedingin itu?  
"Apa kau ini Fujiiru, pasien yang dirawat di rumah Ichigo?"  
"Be..benar" Awas saja kalau si jeruk itu berbicara yang aneh-aneh tentangku! Apalagi sampai menceritakan tentang ciuman kami yang waktu itu. 'kusho!' kenapa kuingat lagi..  
"Hahaha senang berkenalan denganmu Fujiiru chan"  
"Sama-sama Shiba san" aku tersenyum dan membungkuk tapi tampaknya dr. Shiba tidak begitu senang, mulutnya manyun dan berkacak pinggang.  
"Berlaku adil-lah Fujiiru chan!" kutelengkan kepalaku bingung.  
"Kalau kau memanggil sepupuku dengan nama depannya, seharusnya kau juga memanggilku Kaien, bukan Shiba"  
"Baiklah shi..eh Kaien"

Pria ini memang mirip Ichigo, tapi jauh lebih ramah dan periang. Kalau diibaratkan seperti malaikat dan iblis. 'hihihihi' aku merasa geli membayangkan wajah Kaien yang penuh senyuman disandingkan dengan wajah Ichigo yang berhiaskan kerutan permanen.

Cukup lama Kaien menemaniku mengobrol sebelum akhirnya Ichigo datang menyapa kami.  
"Fujiiru? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" serunya.  
"Ano.. Kau melupakan bekalmu" kulihat ia memijat pelan pelipisnya, apa hari ini ia banyak pasien?.  
"Wah sepupu, pantas pipimu mulai membengkak, ternyata kau sudah punya kekasih bento. Duuh irinyaaa~!" goda Kaien sembari menaik-turunkan alisnya. Sepertinya sepupu Ichigo ini lebih mirip paman Isshin. Wajah Ichigo terlihat kikuk dan eh.. Apa itu? Rona merah? Apa Ichigo sakit?  
"Berisik!! Bukannya kau harus ke UK hari ini?"  
"Penerbanganku masih empat jam lagi sepupu. Aku kemari mengambil barang yang tertinggal. Mungkin Kami-sama ingin aku bertemu Fujiiru chan"  
"Ck! Kata-katamu itu menggelikan.."  
"Kenapa? Kau cemburu ya sepupu?"

Aku tertawa renyah. Rupa kedua orang ini memang bagai pinang dibelah dua, tapi melihat karakter mereka yang begitu kontras aku rasa tidak akan sulit membedakan yang mana Ichigo dan Kaien.  
"Ne Fujiiru chan, kau kan sudah mengantar bento untuk Ichigo, bagaimana kalau sekarang kuantar pulang?" baru saja akan kujawab, kurasakan Ichigo memegang lenganku. Aku yang kaget mendongak melihat wajahnya. Pandangannya lurus menatap Kaien.  
"Dia akan pulang denganku" ucapnya tegas. Kulihat kedua alis Kaien saling bertautan.  
"Bukannya kau sibuk sepupu?" spontan Ichigo melepas genggamannya. Tatapannya di alihkan ke arah lain seolah wajah Kaien tak menarik minatnya lagi untuk dipandangi.   
"Um.. Ano.. Si midget ini merepotkan, nanti kau ketinggalan pesawat. Sana peregilah!"  
"Ya.. Ya.. Padahal tinggal bilang kalau kau itu cemburu"  
"SIAPA YANG CEMBURU?!!! BAKA!" sepertinya Ichigo benar-benar sakit, aku khawatir melihat wajahnya yang semakin memerah dari sebelumnya  
"Kalau begitu.."

'CUP!'

Iris violetku membelalak. Barusan Kaien mendaratkan kecupan di pipiku. Bodohnya, aku hanya berdiri mematung. 'apa semua anggota keluarga Kurosaki itu memang mesum?' tanyaku membatin.  
"Itu salam perkenalan dariku Fujiiru chan, see you very soon!" Kaien sidikit berteriak sembari berjalan pergi, ah lebih tepatnya kabur menjauh dari ocehan Ichigo yang - aku tidak mengerti - marah??

Saat ini aku duduk di ruang kerja Ichigo. Tangan kiriku menopang dagu sementara yang lainnya sibuk memainkan senter kecil diatas meja. Mataku menatap malas Ichigo yang sedang menikmati bento buatanku.  
"Apa kau sengaja menahanku untuk melihatmu makan siang?"  
"Mau?" jawabnya cuek menyodorkan sesumpit makanan padaku. Kukibas-kibaskan tangan tanda penolakan.  
"Bukan begitu jeruk.. Aku sudah makan sebelum kemari"  
"Oh"  
"Ooohhh??!!" aku menatap tak percaya. Apa si jeruk ini memang terlahir idiot?  
"Tadi kenapa mencegahku pulang bersama Kaien? Disini membosankan jeruk" bibirku mulai manyun. Tanganku kulipat di depan dada dan mrnghempaskan punggungku bersandar pada kursi.  
"Kenapa ingin pulang dengannya? Kau ingin mendapat kecupan lagi ya? Kalau dibandingkan dengan kecupanku, kau lebih suka yang mana?" wajahku terasa panas. Apanya yang introvert?!  
"ICHIGO BODOH!! DASAR JERUK MESUM!! KAU.."  
"Aku cuma bercanda, kau ini sensitif sekali. Nanti ku ajak jalan-jalan"  
"Jalan-jalan di rumah sakit? Tidak terimakasih. Aku tidak mau membantumu menyuntik pasien" Ichigo meneguk segelas air menyudahi santap siangnya.  
"Bukankah kemarin sudah kubilang akan pulang cepat dan tidak usah membuat bento untukku hari ini?" kedua bola mataku berputar.  
"Kau pasti tidak mendengarku karena terlalu asyik menonton kelinci aneh bergoyang itu di tv"  
"Bukan kelinci aneh jeruk! tapi chappy the bunny" ralatku tidak terima. Yah, kemarin sepertinya Ichigo memang mengatakan sesuatu saat sedang menonton tv dan aku akui chappy terlalu keren untuk dilewatkan. Apa di masa lalu aku juga seorang pecinta chappy?   
"Nih.." Ichigo menyodorkan dua lembar potongan kertas yang kuyakini adalah tiket.. Tunggu..  
"Cha.. Chappy Land?!!" Senyumku melebar otomatis. Mataku yang berbinar-binar menatap tiket dan wajah Ichigo bergantian tak percaya.  
"Hentikan ekspresi bodohmu itu midget.. Kau lebih terlihat mengkhawatirkan"  
"Ichigo be..benarkah kau akan mengajakku kemari?"  
"Ya.. Seorang pasien yang kutangani adalah pemilik taman bermain itu. Ia menghadiahkan dua tiket padaku kemarin, jadi kupikir kita.." terlalu girang, aku tidak membiarkan Ichigo menyelesaikan penjelasannya yang panjang lebar dengan berlari kecil dan melompat kearahnya, memeluk si kepala jeruk yang masih duduk bersandar di kursinya.  
"Arigatou Ichigo.. Aku senang sekali" tidak ada suara balasan darinya, hanya belain tangan Ichigo yang bergerak mengelus kepalaku lembut. Rasanya hangat.. Belum ada yang bersedia membuka jarak diantara kami. Untuk beberapa detik aku merasa nyaman.

"Dokter Kurosaki! Dokter, pasien di kamar 301 men.. Eh maaf.. a..aku terlalu panik sampai lupa mengetuk pintu.." kedatangan seorang perawat yang tiba-tiba sontak mengagetkan kami. Baik aku dan Ichigo spontan berdiri dan mengambil jarak beberapa centimeter.  
'Ini benar-benar memalukaaaaan..!!' aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang tertunduk malu namun tetap  melirik, melihat reaksi Ichigo.  
"Ada apa?"  
"Ano.. Pasien di kamar 301 mendadak kejang-kejang" 

Hebat! Pria itu terlihat biasa saja, wajahnya datar nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Aku ingat saat Ichigo bertemu Inoue san wajahnya juga sedatar ini, tapi jauh lebih mengerikan sih.. Apa Ichigo yang seperti ini yang dimaksudkan Kaien? Seorang introvert sejati berhati dingin.. Hmm.. Tidak heran kerutan diantara alisnya itu begitu dalam. Aku jadi khawatir dia akan menua sebelum waktunya.  
'hihihi'  
"Fujiiru.."  
"Eh.. Ya?" kugelengkan kepalaku kencang, bukan saatnya mengejek si jeruk itu.  
"Aku segera kembali, tunggulah" aku hanya mengangguk sekali dan tersenyum melihatnya pergi.  
"Baka Ichigo.."

End of Fujiiru's POV

000===000

"Tenanglah Ishida kun.. Aku baik-baik saja..... Um.. Aku hanya butuh istirahat... Aishiteru"  
'PIIP' wanita bersurai coklat terang panjang yang tengah berbaring terlentang diatas tempat tidur menatap sendu smartphone miliknya setelah memutuskan sambungan dari calon suaminya di ujung telepon. Jari lentiknya bergerak lincah diatas touch screen membuka galeri foto disekitar jejeran aplikasi lainnya. Puluhan foto bermunculan setelah ia memilih sebuah folder rahasia bertuliskan 'Ichihime'.

Sekilas tidak ada yang istimewa dari isi folder tersebut, hanya ada beberapa foto dirinya sendiri di berbagai moment. Tapi wanita ini tahu betul siapa yang memotretnya; Kurosaki Ichigo, pria yang sudah dicintainya sejak tahun pertama SMA. Sejak dulu dokter muda itu memang tidak suka dipotret. Di berbagai acara spesial sekalipun pria itu lebih suka menjadi relawan yang akan mengambil gambar daripada menjadi bagian dari kenangan yang akan diabadikan itu. Wanita bermarga Inoue yang pernah berstatus sebagai kekasihnya-pun hingga kini tidak tahu penyebab dari keganjilan ini. Berkali-kali ia menanyakan hal yang sama namun nihil, Ichigo tidak pernah mau berbagi cerita dengannya. Apa pria itu memang tidak pernah mencintainya sedikitpun? Ya, dia ingat. Ichigo memang tidak pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Tidak akan ada kesempatan menjadi kekasih dari pria dingin itu jika bukan Inoue yang mengutarakan isi hatinya terlebih dulu dan memohon agar Ichigo belajar mencintainya. Memanfaatkan dirinya yang tengah rapuh agar kedua pangeran tampan bersedia melindunginya.

'apa benar kau juga menjalin hubungan dengan Ishida?'  
'Maafkan aku Kurosaki kun..'  
'KAU MENJALIN HUBUNGAN DISAAT YANG SAMA DENGAN KAMI BERDUA??! DEMI TUHAN! PERMAINAN APA INI INOUE?!!!'  
'ini bukan permainan Kurosaki kun.. Aku mencintai kalian berdua. Aku tidak bisa memilih. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kau dan Ishida kun. Bagiku kalian berdua...'  
'BONEKA? maaf Inoue, Ishida begitu tulus mencintaimu jadi berhentilah bermain-main karena kami bukan bonekamu!. Oh ya, kau tidak usah repot-repot memilih, aku bahkan ragu apa aku pernah benar-benar mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal'

Wanita ini mulai terisak mengingat bagaimana Ichigo mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Inoue sama sekali tidak menganggap pria-pria tampan itu boneka. Ia sungguh menyayangi keduanya, dua pria yang tersisa dalam hidupnya setelah kematian orang tua dan kakaknya.

'Fujiiru tidak sedang berkunjung, dia tinggal disini bersamaku..' 

'Fujiiru adalah kekasihku, aku melihat sesuatu yang spesial darinya yang tidak dimiliki wanita manapun. Kau bukan siapa-siapa dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kami.'

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Inoue berteriak histeris.  
Mata indahnya membengkak, entah sudah berapa kali ia menumpahkan air mata sejak melihat pria pujaannya mencium wanita lain di hadapannya. Meskipun Ichigo tidak seromantis Ishida, namun perasaan untuk memiliki laki-laki berambut orange itu begitu besar dan demi apapun dia rela melakukan apa saja agar Ichigo kembali padanya. Ia tidak akan menyerahkan Ichigo pada orang lain. Seseorang yang dianggap Ichigo spesial. Seseorang yang telah merusak kebahagiaannya.  
"Fujiiru san.. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

000===000

"Wuaaaaaaaaahhh ini kereeeen jeruuk!!" Fujiiru terbelalak girang setelah melewati gerbang Chappy land bersama dokter baik hati yang mengajaknya ke taman bermain bertemakan kelinci ini. Ichigo bergidik ngeri melihat lautan manusia membanjiri salah satu tempat hiburan terbesar di Seireitei karena setahunya hari ini bukanlah hari libur. Ini adalah kali pertama ia menginjak taman bermain setelah kematian ibunya. Ichigo tidak pernah menyangka ia mengajak Fujiiru ketempat yang begini mengerikan. Semuanya dipenuhi pernak-pernik kelinci. Alisnya semakin terangkat setelah memperhatikan pengunjung di sekelilingnya dengan seksama. 45% anak-anak, 35% remaja labil, 19% orang tua dan pengasuh, 1% sisanya adalah makhluk malang yang terjebak dengan seorang maniak chappy. Mungkin kelak tempat ini akan menjadi list pertama yang akan dihindari Ichigo jika ingin mengajak Fujiiru jalan-jalan lagi.  
"Ichigo, aku ingin naik itu!" ucap Fujiiru antusias.  
"Chappy coaster??" Fujiiru mengangguk semangat dan segera menarik lengan sang dokter menuju antrian.

Matahari semakin tenggelam, sudah banyak wahana yang telah mereka mainkan bersama tapi tidak juga menyurutkan semangat Fujiiru mengitari luasnya Chappy land.  
"Ichigooooo"  
"Apalagi midget? Bisakah kita beristirahat sebentar? Aku butuh asupan energi disini.." terlihat Ichigo begitu lemas setelah baru saja menyelesaikan lima wahana paling menantang sekaligus. Perutnya terasa teraduk, ia sempat berfikir mungkin usus dan pankreasnya telah bertukar posisi.  
"Semangatlah tuan dokter! Kita juga harus mencoba Chappy thunder"  
"HELL NO!" Ichigo menyilangkan kedua tangan membentuk 'X'  
"Kenapa? Bukankah mainan itu terlihat menyenangkan?"  
"Mainan? Menyenangkan?? Setahuku benda-benda yang melempar manusia dan menghempaskannya secara brutal adalah mesin pembunuh!! Tahukah kalau adrenalin yang semakin meningkat akan menyempitkan pembuluh darah dan menyebabkan darah tinggi. Jika hal ini berlanjut kita bisa terkena serangan jantung midget"  
"Ichigooo..." Fujiiru menarik-narik jaket Ichigo manja, memohon penuh harap dengan purple puppy eyes-nya.  
'Kusho..' umpat Ichigo dalam hati menyapu wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Fujiiru terlalu imut untuk diabaikan.  
"Baiklah baiklah.. Ini yang terakhir!"   
"Yeeyyyy Ichigo yang terbaik!" melihat tingkah wanita mungil itu -yang lagi-lagi melompat girang- Ichigo hanya bisa menggaruk kepala. Bagaimana bisa makhluk mungil ini menaklukannya dengan mudah? Ah, Ichigo akan memikirkannya nanti jika ia selamat dari Chappy thunder.

000===000

Konstan buih-buih bergerak naik memenuhi permukaan gelas dari bir yang baru saja dituangkan untuk dua pria paruh baya yang tengah berbincang di sebuah warung angrikan ramen. Keduanya tampak serius dengan alis yang sesekali saling bertautan membahas topik yang tidak terdengar ringan untuk sekedar reuni.  
"Jadi benar dia salah satu buah dari golden tree?" pria dengan topi bergaris putih dan hijau meyakinkan sebuah fakta yang baru didengar setelah menikmati bir pada tegukan pertamanya.  
"Hn.." sebuah anggukan kecil dilayangkan singkat dari lawan bicara disebelahnya. Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi, dengan surai hitam tajam serta rambut tipis yang menempel di sekitar mulut dan pipinya.  
"Menarik.."  
"Aku sudah mencocokkan DNA anak itu, dan hasilnya positif. Kenyataan bahwa kasus ini tidak beredar di publik dan keganjilan yang aku temukan di TKP saat itu tidak bisa diabaikan. Apa menurutmu anggota klan sedang mencarinya?"  
"Itu sudah pasti, sayangnya jika asumsimu benar maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyembunyikan identitasnya dan mencari kepingan-kepingan puzzles yang tersisa karena tidak satupun yang tahu fakta dibalik peristiwa ini kecuali anak itu sendiri"  
"Wakatta.."  
"Ngomong-ngomong Isshin, apa kau tidak takut Masaki akan mengutukmu di surga karena meminum bir?"  
"Bwahahahaha Masaki terlalu mencintaiku untuk mengutuk, lagipula segelas bir tidak akan membuatku mabuk Kisuke"  
"Yare yare.. Walau kau mati-pun aku juga ragu apa Masaki bisa memarahimu nanti"  
"Eeehh.. Kenapa?"  
"Kurasa malaikat seperti Masaki tidak akan berkunjung ke neraka.."  
"Oi..oi.. Aku bukan penghuni neraka getabõshi!!"

000===000

'DOR DOORR DORR!!' peluru mainan berbentuk bulat melesat keluar dari moncong airsoft gun di tangan Ichigo. 6 dari 10 replika kelinci berhasil tertembak, sayangnya jumlah tersebut tidak cukup banyak untuk mendapatkan boneka Queen Chappy limited edition yang menjadi hadiah utama di booth permainan adu tembak tersebut.

"Yaah padahal tinggal empat kelinci lagi jeruk" keluh Fujiiru yang sejak tadi antusias memberi semangat sementara Ichigo hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal saat menerima hadiah hiburan berupa ballpoint berkepala chappy.  
"Itu karena kau terlalu berisik midget, aku jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi" protes pria bersurai orange itu sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung ballpoint di kening Fujiiru.  
"Nih.." lanjutnya menggenggam tangan mungil wanita itu dan menghadiahkan hasil dari usahanya.  
"Eeh.. ballpoint ini untukku? Ini kan hadiahmu"  
"Bukannya tadi kau ingin aku memainkan ini untuk mendapat hadiah? Maaf meski bukan boneka Queen Chappy tapi ballpoint ini juga Chappy-kan?"  
"Hahahahha.. Baka Ichigo! Aku memintamu bermain bukan karena hadiah, melainkan untuk bersenang-senang. Hasil adalah bonus, bagaimana menikmati sebuah proses itulah yang terpenting. Lihat kerutan di dahimu itu telalu dalam, aku khawatir kau akan mengalami penuaan dini"  
"Kau ini menerima hadiah saja cerewet sekali! Kalau tidak mau dibuang saja"  
"Siapa yang tidak mau?! Inikan Chappy pertama darimu, tentu aku sangat senang menerimanya." Fujiiru menggenggam protektif ballpoint berkepala chappy itu di tangan, bersungut seperti anak kecil yang hendak direbut permen lollipopnnya.

"Sekarang giliranmu" pemuda itu menyodorkan airsoft gun tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya, berusaha menyembunyikan pipi yang ia yakini merona sesaat setelah menangkap wajah Fujiiru yang menggemaskan.

Wanita mungil itu menyelipkan ballpoint pada daun telinganya sebelum menerima senapan palsu dari Ichigo. Sedikit menarik napas untuk mendapatkan konsentrasi, Fujiiru mulai fokus membidik menunggu targetnya keluar. 3.. 2.. 1..

'DOR! DORR! DOOR! DOR! DORR! DOOR!..'

Ichigo tercengang dengan wanita mungil ini, mata violetnya begitu tajam, air mukanya terlihat santai tetapi tetap fokus. Lihat pula cara ia berdiri dan memegang senapan bak penembak professional.

'DOORRR!'

Satu tembakan penutup menyelesaikan aksi Fujiiru berkutat dengan airsoft gun.  
"Su.. SUGOOOIIIIII" booth keeper bersorak kagum ketika sebuah spanduk bertuliskan 'CONGRATULATION!!' terbentang otomatis diikuti dengan pita dan balon-balon yang bertebaran. Tidak satupun replika kelinci yang selamat dari bidikan iris violet itu. 'Hebat' pikir Ichigo, tanpa sadar ia bersiul sebelum berjalan mendekati Fujiiru.

"Wow! Nice shoot midget. Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Fujiiru menaikkan bahu.  
"Tembakan keberuntungan" jawabnya menyeringai menanggapi.

'TEEEEEEEEEETTTT!' bunyi terompet melengking di telinga keduanya.

"Congratulation!!! Anda baru saja memenangkan hadiah utama; the Queen Chappy limited edition tadaaaaaaaa" ucap the booth keeper riang sembari menyodorkan boneka Chappy ukuran jumbo bermahkota.  
"Ano.. Boleh kutukar dengan hadiah lainnya?"  
"Eh..bo boleh saja sih, tapi apa anda yakin tidak menginginkan hadiah utama ini?" Fujiiru menggeleng semangat mengabaikan pria berkostum kelinci itu yang masih terlihat kebingungan.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin boneka Kon the knight yang itu!" tunjuknya antusias dengan bola mata yang semakin berbinar.  
"Hei..heii.. Apa kau yakin tidak ingin kelincinya?" tanya Ichigo penasaran pada Fujiiru yang terlihat girang mendapat boneka singa berukuran lebih kecil.

"Nih.."  
"Boneka aneh ini untukku?" Ichigo mengarahkan telunjuk ke wajahnya hingga mendapat anggukan kencang dari Fujiiru.  
"Tidak, terimakasih! Aku ini pri-a de-wa-sa, dan aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak bermain bersama benda mati konyol seperti it.. Aww!!" untuk beberapa detik Ichigo melompat-lompat dengan satu kaki karena baru saja tulang keringnya dihadiahi sebuah tendangan dari Fujiiru.  
"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memainkannya? Aku ingin kau menyimpannya jeruk! Ini.. Jaminan untukmu" kerutan diantara alis Ichigo terlihat semakin dalam. Raut wajahnya menuntut penjelasan yang lebih.  
"Namanya Kon, sahabat Chappy edisi kesatria. Menurutku boneka ini mirip Ichigo, seorang pelindung.. Walau kau kadang menyebalkan tapi aku tahu Ichigo orang yang baik hati. Terimakasih sudah mau merawat dan menjagaku, Ichigo. Saat ini aku belum memiliki apapun untuk membalas kebaikanmu juga anggota keluarga Kurosaki lainnya, tapi.. Boneka ini jaminannya! Jika ingantanku pulih nanti maka.."  
"Jadilah kekasihku" mata Fujiiru membulat, pupilnya mengecil meragukan indra pendengarannya.  
"Jika ingatanmu pulih nanti, maukah menjadi kekasihku?" salah satu tangan Ichigo menangkap wajah mungil dihadapannya. Jempolnya bergerak mengelus rona merah di pipi Fujiiru lalu turun ke bibir tipisnya. Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari gumpalan daging berwarna merah ranum itu.  Mata kuning madu Ichigo menatap lekat amethyst sang wanita, seolah tertarik magnet wajahnya semakin mendekat mengeliminasi jarak hingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Dengan susah payah Fujiiru menelan ludah berusaha menjernihkan pikiran yang melumpuhkannya. Seharusnya sudah sejak tadi ia meninju atau menjambak rambut pria mesum ini, tapi tubuh dan otaknya sedang tidak akur. Ichigo menyeringai ketika Fujiiru menutup rapat kelopak matanya.

'DUK!' kening keduanya berbenturan.

"Baka" gumam Ichigo pelan. Fujiiru mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum mendapati pria di hadapannya tengah berkacak pinggang memperhatikan wajah yang ia yakini saat ini terlihat bodoh.  
"Lagi-lagi berbicara konyol! Jika aku orang jahat yang ingin memanfaatkanmu dan mengambil keuntungan seperti tadi bagaimana? Aku bosan melihatmu bersikap formal midget! Aku membantumu karena menurutku itu benar dan aku yakin oyaji, Karin dan Yuzu-pun sependapat jadi berhentilah berfikir untuk membalas budi karena kau samasekali tidak berhutang apapun"  
"Ta..tapikan aku.."

Ichigo mendaratkan tangan besarnya di puncak kepala Fujiiru.  
"Begini saja, aku terima boneka ini sebagai hadiah bukan jaminan, hn? tapi jika kau sangat ingin menjadi kekasihku aku juga tidak keberatan" Ichigo menggoda Fujiiru dengan seringai jahilnya.  
"Tawake!! Siapa yang mau menjadi kekasih dari pria mesum sepertimu?!!"  
"Hahha.. Ya sudah kalau tidak mau menjadi kekasihku. Bagiamana kalau es krim? Mau?" senyum wanita itu melebar memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnnya.

Ichigo tidak menyangka antrian di ice cream truck akan sepanjang ini. Mata kuning madunya kemudian melirik ke arah wanita yang sedang menungguinya di bangku seberang yang khusus disediakan bagi pengunjung yang ingin beristirahat. Wanita itu tampak ceria bercanda bersama beberapa anak yang juga sedang menunggu orangtua atau mungkin pengasuh mereka yang berdiri berentetan bersama Ichigo demi mendapat es krim. Apa sekarang Ichigo sudah kehilangan akal sehat karena tengah tersenyum sendirian? Ia tidak peduli jika orang-orang disekitar memandang aneh ataupun berbisik-bisik tentangnya, karena seumur hidup baru kali ini ia merasa begitu.. 'aneh'. Seperti ada yang menggelitik jantungnya hingga berdetak tak karuan dan Ichigo yakin ini bukan karena wahana-wahana gila yang sudah dimainkannya melainkan karena wanita itu. Harus Ichigo akui kali ini ayahnya begitu pandai memilih nama untuk seorang pasien yang tengah kehilangan ingatannya, Fujiiru.. Ya wanita itu memang memiliki mata violet yang indah, berapa kali dipandangpun tidak akan membuat Ichigo bosan. Wanita dengan segudang misteri. Layaknya seorang detektif ia ingin memecahkan misteri itu. Ichigo ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Fujiiru; seperti apa kehidupan wanita ini sebelum kecelakan yang menimpanya? Seperti apa keluarganya? Dimana ia tinggal? Apa saja yang disukainya, selain chappy tentu dan apakah.. wanita ini memiliki kekasih?

Kekasih..

Ichigo mengacak rambutnya sendiri, ia teringat apa yang telah dikatannya pada Fujiiru.

'Jika ingatanmu pulih nanti, maukah menjadi kekasihku?'

Ah, kenapa malah kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya tadi? Tidak ada niat untuk menggoda Fujiiru, apa yang diutarakannya tadi murni spontanitas. Tunggu.. Bukankah spontanitas adalah bentuk alami dari sebuah kejujuran? Beruntung tadi ia bisa mengontrol dirinya karena hampir saja ia benar-benar tergoda untuk mengecup bibir wanita itu sekali lagi setelah insiden dengan Inoue beberapa hari yang lalu, menyalurkan semua perasaan yang bergemuruh di dadanya. Ichigo tak mengelak jika harus mengakui ia merasa nyaman bersama Fujiiru. Bertahun-tahun ia menjalin hubungan dengan Inoue Orihime, tapi tak sekalipun ia merasa sebebas ini mengekspresikan dirinya. Jangan lupakan senyum dan tawa yang telah diciptakan Fujiiru di wajah kaku Ichigo, ekspresi seperti inilah yang belum pernah Ichigo tunjukkan pada orang lain, termasuk Inoue bahkan keluarga dan kerabatnya sejak sepeninggal sang ibu. Ichigo hanya akan tersenyum jika merasa itu perlu dilakukan, menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Pria bersurai mencolok itu menengadah. Langit malam benar-benar menenggelamkan matahari tapi disana ada bulan yang mempercantik malam. Ichigo begitu sentimentil hari ini hingga berfikir Fujiiru adalah bulan yang sedang bersinar menghiasi kekosongan hidupnya. Fujiiru adalah keajaiban, jadi salahkah jika ia mengiinginkan wanita itu? Mungkin tidak untuk saat ini mengingat kondisi Fujiiru yang terkena amnesia. Ia tahu posisi mereka tidaklah mudah, satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah membantu proses penyembuhan Fujiiru dan jika sudah saatnya nanti ia..

"Mau es krim rasa apa?" suara penjual es krim menghentikan lamunan Ichigo yang sudah melanglang buana entah kemana hingga tak terasa ia sudah berada di antrian paling depan. Ichigo memesan vanila untuk Fujiiru dan strawberry untuknya. Meski ia seorang pria berperangai dingin namun sebenarnya ia adalah pecinta makanan manis.

"KYAAAAAA PENCOPET!!!"

Belum juga mengambil es krim pesanannya Ichigo dan orang-orang di sekitarnya terkejut mendengarkan teriakan panik seorang wanita paruh baya. Mata Ichigo terbelalak ketika menangkap pemandangan mengerikan dibalik teriakan tadi. Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi bertopi hitam berlari membawa tas jinjing yang Ichigo yakini adalah milik wanita tadi tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya cemas karena ia tahu betul kemana arah kriminil itu berlari dengan pisau di tangan kanan berusaha menghalau orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya meloloskan diri.

"OII MINGGIR KAU BOCAH!!"

Seorang anak perempuan yang tengah merengek melihat kepanikan disekitarnya tidak bergeming mengindahkan teriakan sang pencopet. Anak itu semakin menangis memanggil ayahnya yang entah sekarang berada dimana. Ichigo berlari secepat mungkin berusaha menyelamatkan bocah tersebut. Rasanya mustahil menjangkau anak kecil itu tepat waktu. Ia semakin bergetar membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan pria kriminil yang semakin mempersempit jarak itu. Hampir semua orang yang berada disekitar berteriak histeris. Ichigo tak tahu apa yang terjadi, langkahnya terhenti terhalang pengunjung yang tiba-tiba berkerumun. Rasa penasarannya terjawab setelah berhasil meminta jalan dari beberapa orang di depannya.

Sang pencopet tersungkur di tanah meringis memegangi perutnya. Pisau lipat yang tadi dipakai untuk mengancam pengunjung sekitar-pun tergeletak tidak begitu jauh darinya. Security yang baru tiba di lokasi akhirnya meringkus sang penjahat. Eh? Jika para security itu baru saja tiba, lalu siapa yang..

Segera Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya mencari bocah perempuan tadi. Syukurlah anak itu tidak terluka meski terlihat ia masih menangis sesegukan dalam gendongan seorang pria berotot, tubuhnya besar dan terlihat tangguh. Ichigo menduga pria itulah yang melumpuhkan pencopet tadi.

"Hei jeruk! Mana es krimku?"  
"Fujiiru? Ah maaf es krimnya.. Aku.. Tadi ketinggalan di.."  
"Sudahlah tak apa. Boleh kita pulang sekarang?"

Benar, insiden tadi terjadi begitu cepat. Ichigo benar-benar panik saat melihat si pencopet berlari ke arah dimana Fujiiru sedang duduk menunggunya. Kini ia bisa bernapas lega karena Fujiiru-nya sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam kasus tadi, dia baik-baik saja.

'Fujiiru-nya?' sejak kapan Ichigo berpikir bahwa Fujiiru adalah miliknya?

"Ichigo?"  
"Ya? Eh.. mm ayo" ya ampun, pikirannya berkelana lagi!  
"Hei nona tunggu!" dua orang berbeda tinggi yang mencolok itu berhenti di langkah ketiga mereka setelah beranjak. Pria kekar yang tadi dilihat Ichigo bersama anak kecil itu menghampiri mereka, oh tidak.. Lebih tepatnya menghampiri Fujiiru.  
"Perkenalkan, saya Zaraki Kenpachi dan anak ini putriku, Yachiru. Kami benar-benar berterimakasih padamu nona.."  
"Fujiiru, namaku Fujiiru"  
"Ah ya, domo arigatou Fujiiru chan" anak dan ayah itu menunduk dalam. Fujiiru hanya tersenyum sembari mengelus surai pink Yachiru.  
"Fujiiru nee chan hebat! Jika besar nanti aku ingin sehebat Fujiiru nee chan"  
'Hebat?' Ichigo bergumam dalam hati menatap wanita mungil disebelahnya penuh tanya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang orang-orang ini bicarakan dan kenapa mereka berterimakasih pada Fujiiru?

Melihat reaksi Ichigo, pria bermarga Zaraki itu menepuk-nepuk bahunya.  
"Kekasihmu adalah seorang malaikat, kau beruntung anak muda"  
"Maaf paman tapi pria orange ini bukan kekasihku, dia dokterku" sela Fujiiru.  
"Oh.. Ma.. Maaf kalau begitu tolong periksa lengannya pak dokter. Kami sangat menyesali luka itu"  
"Ti.. Tidak usah, ini hanya sebuah goresan kecil aku baik-ba.."  
"Tunggu! Luka?? Memang apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa terluka? Mana lenganmu? perlihatkan padaku!" pupil Ichigo membesar setelah melihat darah di lengan baju sebelah kanan Fujiiru, baju itu koyak karena benda tajam seperti gunting atau.. 'pisau'! Jangan-jangan..

"Saat keributan terjadi aku sedang menerima telepon dan Yachiru terpisah dariku. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, aku melihat Fujiiru chan sudah menjadi tameng melindungi Yachiru saat kriminil tadi mencoba menyerang putriku ini dengan pisau" kaki Ichigo terasa lemas mendengar kata 'tameng'. Kenapa wanita ini senekat itu?  
"Tapi setelahnya Fujiiru nee chan memukul dan menendang paman jahat itu sampai roboh! Fujiiru nee chan seperti pahlawan super" lanjut Yachiru menggebu-gebu.  
"Sekali lagi terimakasih telah menyelamatkan putriku, aku juga minta maaf atas luka di lenganmu. Ini kartu namaku, bagaimanapun juga kami sudah berhutang budi pada Fujiiru chan"  
"Paman tidak sedang berhutang padaku, aku melakukannya karena menurutku itu benar. Setidaknya kalimat ini yang pernah dikatakan seseorang padaku" Fujiiru tersenyum dan melirik Ichigo. Ya Fujiiru mendapat pelajaran berharga hari ini. Kini ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Ichigo. Tidak butuh alasan klise dalam memberi pertolongan, jika menurutmu itu benar kau tidak harus berfikir untuk bertindak.  
"Baiklah, tapi kau harus tetap mengambil kartu namaku. Kami akan sangat senang jika sesekali kau mau berkunjung ke rumah. Nah pak dokter tolong jaga Fujiiru chan, kami pamit dulu"

Ichigo masih termangu, Lagi-lagi sebuah kejutan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Fujiiru menguasai beladiri bahkan melumpuhkan seorang kriminal, cara ia bermain airsoft gun tadi pun terlihat sangat profesional. Ditatapnya wajah wanita ini lekat-lekat berharap mendapat jawaban dari keingintahuannya. Siapa wanita ini? Seorang agen rahasia atau mafia? Atau benar ia seorang malaikat tanpa sayap??

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Mohon review..


End file.
